Wicked Little Girls
by eliza28
Summary: Bella and Alice are sisters and two of a kind. Their parents and Renee and Marcus Volturi. They are half-vampire/half-pixie and have powers beyond anything the world has ever seen. Full summary inside. Canon pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, so here's my second try at a fanfiction story. I'm really excited about this one and I want to do a really good job with it so be warned that I will be taking my time. Okay, here's th full summary and the Prologue...Enjoy!**

**Summary:**

Bella and Alice are sisters and two of a kind. Their parents and Renee and Marcus Volturi. They are half-vampire/half-pixie and have powers beyond anything the world has ever seen. Alice goes to find Jasper, leaving Bella to rise to the top of the Volturi guard, but while she's protecting the vampire race, who's protecting her. Better than it sounds I swear. I promise lots of good, long battle and some funny flirting. Canon pairings.

**Prologue:**

I silently walk through the streets of Italy, a dark intruder on a light and happy holiday. It is Valentines Day, February 14th, the day of my birth. The holiday created for my sister and me, for the love our family had for us and for each other. Oh, how things change. There are people all around me professing their love to one another, holding hands and sharing loving glances, going to romantic dinners, even promising to spend their lives together. In my mind, I have an easier task on this night. I do not have the great responsibility of giving my heart to another. That is something I will never be able to do…not again anyway. I'm getting off easy tonight; I only have to destroy the owner of an unbeating heart. A vampire. I do not kill for pleasure. I kill because I have to…if you can really call it killing. No one knows who or especially what I am, not really, it is the one secret I keep all to myself. I am known as the last breathe you will ever take, the last voice you will ever hear and the last thing you will ever see, but you can call me 'Midnight'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight...or Peter Pan/Hook, whichever one had the tinkerbell thing.**

**A/N: Okay, here's the first chapter. I'm going to try to make the chapters at least 3 word document pages long, so this is a bit short, but I wanted to get it up. Anyway, I hope you like it, let me know if I got any grammar/punctuation wrong and please review...Enjoy!**

**1. The Beginning: Here Come Those Devils**

Love. It's what created me, what I live for and what I can never truly have. No one can ever really love me. How could they? Everyone either fears me or wants me only to gain status by knowing me. I have few true friends and many true enemies. Back to love, the wonderful and terrible thing that it is. My name is Isabella Volturi, me and my twin sister Alice are two of a kind. We were created out of a great love, a love that transcended species. My mother, Renee is a pixie and my father? He is Marcus Volturi.

We were born in 1456, the year that Johann Gutenburg published the first mass-produced edition of the Bible. Which was ironic since vampires are apparently soul-less and creatures of the underworld. Even though we are twins, Alice and I are nothing alike. She has permanently short, black hair and is full of energy. She inherited the pixie looks and has the ability to see the future, but has the paleness and vampire. I have the looks of a vampire and got the magic of the pixie, but I didn't know what that meant until much later in life. Unlike vampires, we could age. We aged very slowly, about 30 times slower than the average human and as for how long we would age…no one knew. As I said before we were two of a kind. It is now 2008 and we are the equivalent of 18 human years old. Our bodies have fully matured and seem like they have stopped aging.

In the beginning, we seemed more human/pixie like and as we grew older our heartbeats slowed and the color drained from our skin. In the beginning, it was easy to hide what we were. The year that my heart stopped beating was the year of the immortal children and the year I went in to hiding. Only my heart stopped, Alice kept beating slowly. I told everyone that it must be because I got more of the vampire genes than Alice...thankfully, everyone seemed to believe that.

Our whole lives, what we truly were had been kept a secret. No one outside our mother, father, uncles and Dr. Carlisle knew the truth about us. Everyone in Voltera was told that we were that we were Renee's daughters she had with a human before meeting Marcus. Anyone outside of the Volturi and their trusted friends never knew about us. Everyone was sworn to secrecy to keep us safe. Before I get too far into my story, first let me tell you the history of our species'.

The pixies that I speak of are not exactly those of mythology. No one knows when the first pixie was created or how. It is said that when the first baby laughed the first laugh, it broke into a million pixies, but no one knows if that's true (Peter Pan).My pixies are still mischievous creatures who like to create trouble for the humans they meet, but my pixies are not the tiny fairy sprites that you think of. They can give reproduce and they could die, but weren't killed easily. They are the size of small humans, no taller than 5 foot. They are unnaturally beautiful and have glowing violet eyes. They have a surplus of energy and fingernails that change color with their mood. They stop aging when they reach maturity at about age 18. They love children and have the kindest hearts of any creature. This was my mother; tiny body, huge heart of a child, and mysteriously beautiful. Her and my father met in 1455 and fell deeply in love.

Before meeting her, he was always so serious, nothing could amuse him. He was hunting one day and just as he was about to pounce on a deer, it turned into a giant daisy. He screamed in fury, but was caught off guard when he smelled the sweetest smell he had ever come across in his hundred years. He turned towards the origin of the sweet scent and saw the most beautiful woman/pixie he had ever seen. She was laughing at him and the moment he heard her bell-like laughter he fell in love. As she looked into his eyes her fingernails turned a brilliant shade of purple and began to glow. She knew at that moment that he was the one. They were married a week later and had us 9 months after their wedding.

Now I know you're wondering how a tiny pixie could give birth to half-vampire/half-pixie twins, but the truth is no one really knows. There is one theory, provided by my family's close friend Carlisle, that a pixie's power to change their size is how my mother could carry us and give birth to us. We'll get back to Carlisle later. In truth, pixies have the ability to grow and shrink to whatever size they want. More often than not, they shrink to become the tiny pixies we all know and love. They do this so that they can remain unseen while they create mischief. On with the story…

My father, Marcus, is a vampire. He is one of the three original vampire brothers, the first of their kind. Some will say that vampires are a creation of the Devil. Some will even say that evolution/God created vampires and humans like it created killer whales and baby seals. Predator and prey, created by the same entity. Well, I know how they were created, but I won't ever claim to know who was right. In the 14th century, the Plague, or Black Death swept through Europe, killing everyone who got it save three brothers…Aro, Caius and Marcus Volturi. They all fell ill with the disease and were pronounced dead when their hearts stopped beating. They were laid to rest in a cemetery in Volterra, Italy. Three days after their deaths, they rose from the ground.

They had hard, pale skin, red eyes, super speed, an insatiable craving for blood and skin that sparkled like diamonds in the sunlight. Not able to fully understand or control themselves, they killed everyone in the small town, wiping it out completely. However, some of their victims escaped and turned into vampires themselves. That, my dear friends, was the true beginning of vampires. They called themselves vampires because of the stories they heard when they were young of creatures who feasted on human blood. However, unlike the common stories, they weren't afraid of crosses or garlic and could never be hurt by sunlight or wooden stakes. The brothers set up their home in an old castle in the middle of the town. They soon realized that they had created others and that humans could not find out about their kinds' existence or they would surely be hunted down and killed off.

As the first of their kind, and ultimately the original creators of all vampires, they took it upon themselves to reign over their kind and govern them so that they could keep this new race a secret. They hunted humans more discreetly and monitored the actions of all new vampires. Any vampire who made humans suspicious of their kind was punished. There were, however, some religious groups that suspected their presence despite their efforts. It was from the killing of one of these groups that a new kind of vampire was born.

Carlisle Cullen was changed in 1423, he was part of a search and destroy party out hunting vampires when he was attacked and left for dead. He woke up three days later as a vampire. He couldn't bear the thought of killing a human so he revolted against the normal diet, learning to survive off the blood of animals opposed to humans. You could tell the difference in vampires by the color of their eyes. Human drinkers had crimson eyes while 'vegetarians' had topaz eyes. In 1439, he came to Italy and met the Volturi. He became fast friends with the brothers, even convincing Marcus to adopt his new diet as well as a few of the guard. Aro and Caius, however, thought they were insane to fight their nature and stuck to their diets of human blood.

For 100 years they built up their reputation and filled their castle with the most talented and powerful vampires in the world. You see, some vampires had special power outside of the normal speed, strength, super-sight and hearing. Aro had the ability to read every memory someone had with one touch and Marcus had the ability had the ability to sense the relationships between people which is what made it hard for him to hunt humans, at least when their loved ones were present. One of the guard members, Eleazar could sense abilities in new vampires and even humans. They used this to scout for new recruits for what they called the 'Volturi Guard'. Aro was the most interested in 'collecting' special vampires to be on the guard. It had been 100 years of power without one problem. Newborns were easy to train and exposure was, for the most part, avoided. Little did they know that other vampires were the least of their worries.

**So, since I'm going to be putting a lot more effort into this story I hope you will too. Maybe 5-10 reviews per chapter? Let me know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Thank you for all of the reviews! I've only gotten five and I should wait for more, but I'm way too excited about this story to wait...and I may or may not have already finished writing and editing chapter three... hint: I did! Sorry, too much sweet tea, way too hyper. Plus, there's a good storm happening right now and I love storms. Probably even more than I love the new shirtless pics of Rob/Edward. Dude, the old ones of him young were creepy, I totally felt like a cradle robber even looking at them. Speaking of cradle robbing, how old is Zac Efron? Cuz he was kinda hot in 17 again...I'm not really that old anyway, it's okay to say right? Haha...and I digress. Still not as long as I wanted, but I'm workin on it. Here come the babies...Enjoy!**

**2. Double Trouble:**

On the 100th anniversary of their existence, the brothers' worlds were turned upside down. Marcus Volturi was in love with a pixie and on top of that, he had gotten her pregnant. At first, the brothers were furious, but when they saw how happy this tiny pixie has made their once sullen brother they couldn't help but love her. Marcus had lost his first love, Didyme, to the plague. Ever since then, he had been depressed and would sulk around the castle, cursing his never-ending existence. When he met my mother, he was whole again. Their wedding was kept private, only the brothers and their wives were present. They were married in the castle courtyard at night, under a thousand flickering candles. Their life together was like a fairytale…with a frighteningly unknown ending. For 9 months they awaited the arrival the creatures created by these two wonderful people with baited breath. When the day of the birth came, the only ones there were the three brothers and, the now doctor, Carlisle Cullen.

The day we were born was the day the Volturi changed. I love my family, but even I will admit that before we came along they were power hungry and a bit corrupt. They would torture their prey, making humans watch others die while they awaited their own deaths. Vampires who risked exposure were killed before they were told any rules or given a chance to explain. No second chances were ever given. They even killed off any vampire coven that reached number of over four, always worried about others trying to take their power away. When we were born, that all changed. That day was the day that something became more important to them than power. Well, for most of them anyway. What can I say? Old habits die hard with some. Don't get me wrong, they all love us, but they still were, are and forever will be the rulers of all vampires, no outsiders really knew about the change, but they became the kinder gentler Volturi.

On February 14th, 1456 Alice and Isabella Volturi came into the world. When Aro, Caius and Marcus looked into Alice's vibrant pink eyes and Bella's piercing light blue eyes their hearts were filled with love. They would do anything for these tiny creatures. They joy was only lessened mildly by the fear they had of what we would become.

When we were born, we were more human/pixie-like and our vampire diet had not come into affect. Everyone was grateful for this, seeing as newborn vampires were enough trouble let alone newborn, newborn vampires. Our parents, however, had a little more help than most parents do when they wanted to know what we needed. We had inherited the pixie fingernails. When we were hungry, they turned The Volturi began to worry when our bodies were maturing at slower than normal rates, but at four months we spoke our first words. Alice's first word was 'Mama' and mine was 'Dada', the next week we spoke our first sentences. Of course, Carlisle was called in again. He decided that our minds were developing at a very high rate, but our bodies would mature slowly and that we were perfectly healthy as long as we progressed at this steady rate. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief, but knew that our progress must be monitored closely. Carlisle became our personal doctor and would come to check on us at least once a year.

Being the children of such unique creatures, everyone expected us to have great powers. Alice's power showed up a month after she began speaking. She had visions of the future. Because of this, she was always kept close to the Volturi and treated as a princess. However, they couldn't risk her going out in public because humans would think she was crazy and vampires would try to steal her to get her power. I, however, had not yet shown my powers.

Eleazar kept assuring everyone that I would have vast powers, but he somehow couldn't tell what they were. They finally decided that I was only a mental shield when Papa Aro found out he couldn't read my mind. It was a valuable power, but nothing too showy so I was able to join the public world. Daddy Marcus and Mama Renee wanted me to have as normal of a life as possible so they would send me to stay with their friends for a few years while I grew up.

My journey starts in 1502 when Eleazar met a female vampire named Carmen and fell deeply in love. They were moving away from Volterra to Alaska and suggested that they take me with them so I could see the world. At this point I was physically about 2 years old, but mentally at least 8 or 9. Papa Aro and Daddy Marcus agreed immediately, but Papa Caius was a little less than thrilled with the idea.

"Papa," I whined, putting on my best pout, "please can I go? I'll miss you terribly, but I want to meet the world."

"Ugh Bella, you know I can't resist that face! Alice just HAD to teach you that didn't she?!"

"Yayayayayay! Thank you Papa Caius! I love you!"

"I love you too Ella Bella." He said hugging me tightly. Papa Caius had a hard exterior, but inside he was all mush. I saw Daddy smiling as he watched our bond grow by the second with his special power.

Everyone finally agreed that it would be a good idea for me to see the world, in a safe way. They decided that I would go by the name of Emma Brandon this time. I would always have a different name whenever I was outside the gates of Volterra because no one could ever know my true identity. Even Eleazar and Carmen had no idea what I really was. They knew my real name and who my real mother was, but nothing more. The story we told everyone was that Alice and I were Renee's daughters that she had with a human before marrying our father. This explained why we were a bit different since according to our story we were still half pixie. We were leaving the following morning and though I was excited, I didn't want to leave my Alice.

"Alice I don't get why you can't come with me!" I whined, my fingernails turning dark blue from my sadness, but they still sparkled with my excitement.

"Bella Wella, I have a job to do here. Besides, you have to show me what the outside world is like." She knew what the outside world was like. She could see it in her visions of what I would do while I was gone.

"Okay, okay. Well bye Allie Wallie! I'll miss you so much!" I hugged her tightly.

"I know, but remember we can talk whenever we want!" She said mischievously. Alice and I had found out that we could speak to each other through our minds, but we didn't tell anyone, it was our little secret. We planned to use this little talent the whole time I was gone, so it would never really be like we were apart. We knew Aro would find out the next time he touched her, but she had been careful. I hugged her again for what seemed like hours and then left for my first adventure.

**At least 5-10 reviews again? Pretty please?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Wow, thank you for all I the reviews I love you all! So I wrote this chapter a few days ago, edited it and thought it was done...and then re-wrote it almost completely. The olnly part of it that is the origional chapter is the first paragraph. I know I've written a ton of history/background, but I swear it's necessary. I really want this story to be one that even someone who never read twilight could understand it. However, you all deserved a little excitement. It starts in this chapter, more to follow in the next. Get ready for some wolves...Enjoy!**

**Oopps! Apparently I need to edit before I post. Thank you ZareenBlack for pointing out my mistakes and sorry to anyone who read this already today it was confusing due to my mistakes. It is edited now and reposted. Always let me know if I miss stuff seriously, I really appreciate it.**

**3. On the Loose:**

I traveled the world with Carmen and Eleazar for the next hundred years. I saw Michelangelo paint the Sistine Chapel, the development of the New World, the birth of Reformation, the rise of the Ottoman Empire, and much more. For someone who looked like they were only 5 years old, I had seen more than many see in a lifetime. I had been every opportunity to act like a normal human child…living with vampires. We lived in Venice, Rome, Istanbul, England and America. For someone who looked like they were only 5 years old, I had seen more than many see in a lifetime. I had been every opportunity to act like a normal human child…living with vampires. I loved to travel and loved the people I was with. Carmen and Eleazar had become the best 'aunt' and 'uncle' a girl could have, but I missed my family and needed to go back for a while.

I had left the castle looking for some great adventure. I planned to go back home in 30 years. Time was running out. 70 years out in the world and no adventure to speak of as of yet, but you know what they always say; 'be careful what you wish for'. We were living in Delaware, a new colony in America. There was a Native American tribe that lived near us and I was curious.

Carmen and Eleazar were out hunting, for some reason they would never hunt near home. Come to think of it, they wouldn't ever go near the tribe either. _Huh, I wonder why not?_ I shrugged off the thought as I walked the path to the tribe's territory. I suddenly found myself on the ground. I had always been kind of clumsy, but I usually remembered when I fell down of my own accord. I groaned as I rolled myself onto my back. When I turned over I came face to face with a giant wolf. It seemed to study my face for a few minutes before it let me stand up. It ran into the woods. Moments later a Native American man came back through the same trees the wolf retreated into.

"What are you?" He snarled angrily at me.

"Umm, I'm an Emma?" I said using my fake name. What did he mean 'what' was I?

"Don't be cute with me little one. You look like a human, but smell like a vampire." He explained.

"Oh, well…hmm," I had no idea how to respond. I needed advice.

'_Alice?' I spoke to her mind._

'_Bella! Oh thank God! I've been trying to get you to hear me, but it wasn't working. Look, you're future went _blank a minute ago. Are you okay? What happened?' She thought frantically. My nails instantly turned orange.

'_Well I was kind of attacked by a wolf…who I think turned into a man…who knows about vampires and can smell them on me.' I tried to explain. 'Alice what do I say?'_

'_Okay, Bella, let me think. I know I can't see your future, but I don't think that the wolf will hurt you. I think you have to be honest with him…well as honest as we are with anyone.' She said calmly, which was not at all like Alice. 'I love you Bella Wella, be safe.'_

'_I love you too Allie. Don't worry I'll be fine.' I said, turning my attention back to the large man in front of me._

"Okay, here goes. I smell like vampires because I live with two. They are my -" I was cut off when the stranger picked me up and began running. He slowed down when he got close to the reservation, like there was some sort of invisible boundary that we had come inside and now, we were safe. He set me down carefully and looked at me like I was a crazy person.

"How can you live with bloodsuckers?" He asked incredulously.

"Excuse me!? What did you just call my family?" I screeched. No one would ever call them that in my presence.

"You call those monsters your family? Do you not know what they eat?"

"Umm, yeah I do actually…ANIMAL blood." I yelled in his face. No freaky wolf-man was going to intimidate me. My fingernails flared red with my anger. He couldn't speak, he never expected that answer. "You heard me right you crazy man-wolf! Now let me go, I want to go home."

"I cannot allow you to do that. It's not safe there for you. I don't care what kind of blood they drink. You're too young to understand." It was time like this that I really wished I didn't look like a five year old.

"Look you over-grown dog, I am not too young to understand and I am going back." No one told me what to do. I was a Volturi princess for Pete's sake! He grabbed my arm and led me further into the reservation. I knew there was no point in struggling. I mean, come on, this guy was huge. "Okay you big lug, if you won't let me go at least tell me who and what you are." I demanded.

He looked at me with annoyance and confusion clear in his eyes. "My name is Qaleteqa Black. I am descendant of Kahaleha the great leader of our tribe, the Quileutes, natural enemy of vampires and protector or humans. For that reason, I cannot allow you to return to your bl- I mean vampires."

We had come to a campfire in the middle of all of the teepees. There were people sitting all around it, looking at us quizzically. Normally, I would have loved this kind of thing, but these people were my family's natural enemy, which made them mine too. My Aunt and Uncle would be getting home in a few short hours and would not be happy to find me missing. I didn't even want to think about what would happen if they came to look for me.

"Everyone," my captor spoke, with authority and power filling his voice. "This is Emma, she is being held captive by vampires and has come here for us to protect her,' he lied.

"Now wait just one minute dog!" I screamed. There was nothing I hated more than lies. "I did not come here for your 'help'. Those vampires are my family, they would never hurt me. Now Let. Me. Go!" I screamed, startling the tribe. Apparently no one had ever talked back to their fearless leader. If you ask me, he was just a big bully.

"Emma," he said, trying to sound sympathetic, but sounding more condescending than anything. "You have no idea what they are capable. You are just a little girl, no more than five years old. Am I right?"

"Ugh!!! Fine I'll tell you the truth. I'm not a human! There, see you don't have to protect me." I was not planning on telling them even the fake-true story, but maybe it would help.

"What do you mean 'you're not human?' you look human to me." One of the other men said, coming to stand next to Qaleteqa, who I assumed was their chief. All of these men were huge! They were all close to 7 ft with dark skin, strong features, dark brown eyes and dark hair flowing down their backs.

"My mother is a pixie and my father is a human. You didn't notice that I was…I dunno, maybe a little mature for my age?"

"Well, I guess, but how is that even possible." Q said. His name was wayyyyy too long, so I decided to call him Q.

"No one is really sure, but it's true. My mother is friends with two vampires named Carmen and Eleazar and let me go travel with them. Just a little side note; I was born in 1456, so technically I am older than you and I would really appreciated if you would all start respecting your elders." Maybe I was taking it a bit far, but they had basically kidnapped me.

"Ah, yes we know the vampires you speak of. We have a treaty with them. They stay off our land and we don't kill them." The other man explained, still omitting any introduction or revelation of his name.

"Well that explains some thing," I murmured, mostly to myself. "Okay, well I've told you my big secret so now it's your turn to answer some questions. Let's start with your name new guy. Then we can get to how you become wolves." They all laughed at the sight of a five year old little girl making demands of a grown man who could potentially turn in to a wolf.

"My name is Tokala Uley, but I think Chief Black should be the one to tell you our story." He explained sitting down on one of the logs around the fire, waiting for the story to begin.

Q led me to a seat and got ready to start his story. I knew it would be a good one when I saw all of the expectant faces of the tribal members. The orange quickly drained from my fingernails, replaced my nothing but sparkles. Just as he was about to start, the world around me erupted in growls.

**Okay, please let me know what you think. The next chapter is almost ready so expect it tonight or tomorrow morning. More reviews = quicker updates...well they at least motivate me to work on it more. Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I can't even say how happy all of your reviews make me! This is not my favorite chapter I have written. I'm still not great with the fight scenes, but I didn't want anyone to get seriously hurt. I promise a giant vicious fight scene or two before my story is over. Anyway, little less history, little more action before we get back to Bella growing up...Enjoy!**

**PS- linkkinparkk, thank you for the ever present motivation, of course yours count as 10 :)**

**PPS- QUESTION! Sorry, had to get your attention. So here's a question: How upset would you be if I changed the story of the wolves a bit? I just got a cool idea and want to try it out. Let me know in you reviews. Thanks!**

**4. Bend the Rules:**

Everyone around me was moving so fast I could hardly make out figures. I saw flashes of fur and pale white skin. My Aunt and Uncle had come to find me, this couldn't turn out well. I was pulled into a teepee by one of the tribal women despite my efforts to resist. My family was out there, being attacked by wolves. I had never heard of a vampire being killed by anyone other than another vampire, but if wolves were their natural enemies, they must be able to destroy them.

I heard Carmen's scream and knew I had to do something. I snuck out of the tent to see the fray happening outside. Eleazar was fighting three wolves while another had Carmen pinned to the ground. Eleazar was struggling to get to her, but couldn't break away. Just as the wolves claws were about to come down on my loving, caring Aunt I sprung in to action. I jumped in between them, catching the brunt of the blow. My blood began to trickle out of my wound, effectively stopping the fight. Eleazar ran to the other side of the reservation, not able to control himself around the smell of flowing blood, but Carmen never left my side. The wolves started growling when they saw her so close to me, but her answering snarl was almost enough to turn my nails orange.

"Get away from her. Her blood has spilled, it's not safe. You will hurt her." Q said, back in human form and trying to stay calm, but I could see the tremors coursing through his body.

"Say the creature that already caused her harm!" She spat back. I could tell that another fight was about to break out if I didn't act fast. There was nothing I could do about my injuries right now; I was starting to feel weak. There wouldn't be much time before I blacked out.

"STOP!" I screamed as loud as I could. "This fighting is so stupid. Just stop." No one was listening. How loud was I speaking anyway? Q was about to change again and attack Carmen. I was filled with anger and fear. I suddenly felt a thin, red film covering my body, shielding me. With all my strength I pushed it out from me, covering the vampires and the wolves separately, holding them apart as they fought against it. Eleazar ran back to try to help, but nothing could get in or out of either shield.

"Bella," Eleazar said, using my real name, as he threw himself against the walls of my shield. "Take this off of us. They hurt you, they need to pay!"

"No, not until you promise to be nice to each other." Hey I am still a five year old.

"The child is doing this?" Q choked out.

"Yes I am. Now promise, I'm getting tired. I don't know how much of this I can handle."

"Fine, we agree. We will at least talk to you calmly. Please agree with her terms, it's killing her." Eleazar pleaded to the wolves. Everyone slowly calmed down, the vampires' eyes turning back to a golden hue and the wolves shifting back into their human forms. I let down my shield and reluctantly allowed myself to drift off while they talked. I woke up with a start, expecting to find people fighting, but I was pleasantly surprised.

"Well, it's good to see no one has killed each other while I was out." I said smugly.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't' sound so cocky 'Emma'" Tokala said, jokingly pointing out my fake name I gave them.

"What? You are a freaking wolf! You expect me to tell you all of my secrets right away?" I was smiling hugely. I liked Tokala, he was like the silly little brother I had always wanted to have and pick on.

"Speaking of secrets Bells," Eleazar started. "How long have you known about your physical shield. I mean we knew about the mental one, but that was…unexpected." He was so excited about my new power that I had to laugh.

"Oh Uncle! I wasn't hiding it from you. I swear I just found out when I did it. I got angry at all of you for fighting and suddenly, a red film appeared around me. I pushed it out so you were both surrounded by it. You couldn't see it?"

"No, we couldn't see it! I was right. I knew you'd have powers!" He exclaimed, jumping up and down like Alice.

"Whoa now 'Alice' calm down for a sec and tell me what you and the tribe decided." I said chuckling. Eleazar frowned at me, but complied, looking to Q to start the explanation.

"Well, Bella, we realized that both sides were just fighting to keep you safe which, as you said is 'stupid'. You got hurt because of us, and for that we are deeply sorry. I need to apologize I accidentally hurt you, I was rude, but I am the chief. It's my job to protect my people and humans from vampires. Now I see that you, little one, never needed protection." He smiled caringly at me as he told me this.

"It's okay Q. That's your new name, by the way. I shouldn't have jumped in front of your swinging paw, but I had to. I'd do anything to protect my family." I said hugging him tightly. "I'm glad you realize that I'm not some fragile little girl…and since you're my family now…hows about _you _call _me _when you need some protection." I said giggling. Q shook his head laughing at my offer before throwing me in the air, causing more laughter.

"Okay, little cub," he said as he caught me. "If you're going to call us family, you'll need and Quileute name. We'll have the ceremony tonight."

I looked to my vampire family to see their reaction. They smiled sweetly at me and nodded, telling me it was okay.

"We have amended the treaty Bella. We can come on their land now, but all Quileute land will be off limits to vampires of any kind. However, we need to get your Dads to agree. If you would?" Eleazar asked, wanting me to use my power to ask Aro if it was okay. Aro had found out about our mind connection 30 years after I left and taught me to use it with everyone and anyone I wanted to.

'_Aro,' I spoke to his mind. 'I have a rather large favor to ask.'_

'_What is it My Bell?' He thought sweetly._

'_Well, see we met these shape-shifting Native American that turn into wolves and are the natural enemy of vampires and protector of humans and-' _

'_Bella! Are you okay what happened!?'_

'_No, Papa it's fine. We talked to them, there may have been a fight, but everything is okay. I won't even have a scar, promise.'_

'_You're coming back here this instant. Obviously we were wrong in letting you leave.'_

'_Let me finish, calm down, breathe. So we talked to them and want to make a treaty that they won't hurt any vampire as long as they never hunt around the Quileute reservation. I know they sound mean, but really their leader, Q, is just like you. He only wants what's best for his people. Oh and we keep their existence a secret and they keep ours one too. Oh! Plus I'm a physical shield!'_

'_Bella how are you so calm about this? I guess you are one special little girl. Fine, if this is what you wish, just come back to us soon, we miss you, I miss you My Bell.' Aro really was a great Dad._

'_I'll be back before you know it. Love you Papa!' _

I turned back to many questioning faces. I guess I understood why they were confused. I just had a conversation, in my head, with someone thousands of miles away. That sounds a lot weirder when you really think about it.

"He agreed." Everyone around me enveloped me in a giant hug.

"Okay miss Bella, we had better get you cleaned up and get Carlisle here to heal your wounds before the ceremony tonight," Carmen said. I had all but forgotten the huge gash across my body. Just then, everyone seemed to notice it, gasps were coming from every mouth. I quickly covered the worst of the damage that they had yet to see.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry. I can't believe I did that. Are you okay? What do you need?" Q said panicking and running around like a chicken with its head cut of.

"Whoa, clam down. I'll be fine, I promise. Pixie's are very fast healers." It was true, but I did not know to what extent. I smiled trying to hide the ever growing pain in my stomach. "Be ready when we get back. I want to hear that story."

"Of course, little cub. See you in a while."

Carmen, Eleazar and I walked back to our home. I had already 'called' Carlisle and he was not far. Only about an hour run at vampire speed away. I would be healed just in time to become part of the tribe. As much fun as this whole adventure thing was, it was also exhausting. I fell asleep in Carmen's arms, halfway through the walk, dreaming of magical wolves.

**Please review! You'll make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Wait! Let me check...nope, still don't own Twilight. I do, however, own my mind that comes up with these fun ideas and stories.**

**A/N: I have absolutely no excuse. To be honest, if I had written this part last Tuesday when I thought of it I would have been much better off because it was fresh in my mind. Oh well, here's the beginning of the Quileute Legend part. I had to split it up or it would be the longest chapter ever written. For any of you who are starting to worry, the Cullens will have a very big part in this story...in about 10 chapters. Sorry guys there's a lot of background to this one, but I promise an Edward appearance in maybe 6 chapters if you're lucky. So good news, I've written a few of the future chapters already so I'll put let up the second I get to them...bad news, I am becoming super OCD about this story so it's taking me a while. Not this chapter, I just wrote the whole thing in an hour because I needed to get it out of my head and I plan on staying up all night to finish the whole Quileute part and I will post it the second it's done, but the rest will be super thought out and detailed. Funny OCD story because it's late and I've had too many Diet Cokes; when I put in the cook time for the microwave, the numbers have to add up to 9, how's that for crazy. Enough of me...Enjoy!**

**5. Liliqoi Moonlit Night:**

I woke up to a familiar face. Carlisle had gotten to our house while I was asleep to treat my wounds. I knew that he was the only person who could treat me. He knew my secret and wouldn't totally freak out when he saw that my skin was ripped up, but hardly any blood was coming out. Normal pixies would have died from such a blow, let alone 'half human' ones like I claimed to be.

"Ok Bella, it looks like you should be just fine. It looks like you'll just have a scar." Carlisle said with a warm smile. This I why I loved him like an uncle, he had such a kind heart.

"Thank you Uncle Carlisle. I'm so lucky you were close by." I said knowing that he would catch the double meaning in my words. I turned to Carmen to ask the question that had been nagging at me all afternoon. "Umm, Auntie Carmen?"

"Yes Bella?"

"How…well how did you not attack me when my blood was spilled?" I asked cautiously.

"Bella, your blood did tempt me, but for some reason it just wasn't that hard to resist. It was like you smelled appetizing, but not the kind of food I was craving…if that makes sense." She explained in terms I could understand, but it still made me curious. Why would my blood smell different? I decided to silently ask Carlisle with my special talent.

'_Carlisle, do you think my blood wasn't as appealing since I'm half-vampire?' I asked to his mind. This was the first time I had ever done this to him and I think it may have caught him off guard at first._

'_Umm, Bella is that you? Can you hear this?' Ha-ha he was confused._

'_Yes Uncle, another one of my talents.'_

'_Okay, well yes that is what I think. However, pixie blood isn't terribly appetizing to us either so with the combination, I don't think we have to worry about you getting cut around a vampire…at least not one like Carmen.'_

Just then I remembered what was happening tonight and couldn't think of anything else as I began to vibrate in my skin with excitement, my fingernails had never sparkled so brilliantly. I was getting a Quileute name! And another family, and getting to hear a sacred legend and hang out with werewolves. The five year old girl in me was squealing.

"Carlisle!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. "Oh my gosh! We have to get going and you have to come. The wolves will love you! I'm gonna get a tribal name!"

"Whoa now, little Bells, what are you talking about?" Carlisle said, smirking at my out burst.

"The wolves, the tribe we met today, well we made a treaty with them and tonight it gets finalized in this ritual thing. Oh and they welcomed me into their family so I get a nickname thing!" By this point I was pulling all three of them out the door and off to the reservation with all of my strength which was surprisingly a lot for such a little girl. They all laughed at my eagerness, but decided to go along with it. Carlisle picked me up and we began to run, at vampire speed, to the tribe.

We arrived at the border and waited for Q to come get us, he wasn't expecting a third vampire and we didn't want to start anything tonight. He approached us cautiously, but I couldn't wait. I jumped out of Carlisle's arms and ran to give Q a hug. After a moment of hesitation, he picked me up and swung me around playfully.

"So, little cub, it seems you have brought us another new friend tonight." Q said, his eyes were tense, but welcoming. I squeezed his hand and led him over to my vampire family.

"Q this is my Uncle Carlisle, Carlisle this is Q…his name is too long for me to remember so I call him Q." I admitted sheepishly as they awkwardly shook hands.

"Alright," Q said attempting to break the silence that had fallen on us. "Let's get going, the others are waiting."

We walked together towards a roaring campfire, this was the start of something good, I could just feel it. We stopped just outside of the circle the tribal members had created around the fire, not knowing what was to come.

"Tonight is a night we will forever remember. Tonight we welcome new friends into our home and a new life into our family." Q said, capturing the attention of everyone in sight. "This is Little Bella and her vampire friends Carmen, Eleazar and Carlisle. After tonight, Bella will be part of our family and we will honor hers. From this night on she will be known to us as Mato Chepi for her brave heart and light spirit." **(Means 'Brave Fairy')**

We gathered around the campfire, the air buzzing with anticipation. Even though most everyone had already heard the story, the magic of the tale was mesmerizing all of us. Q's eyes were sparkling as he began his voice deep with passion and full of power.

"The Quileute tribe has always been a small, but powerful tribe. We have never and never will die out because of the magic that we hold in our blood. The magic that was intensified by our mortal enemies, the same species that we now welcome into our hearts."

Everyone looked to Carmen and Eleazar knowingly and cautiously. They all knew about the treaty that we were forming, but vampires were still their mortal enemies. After a brief pause, Q's voice rang out once again.

"Our people settled into this harbor because of its plentiful wildlife and soil. Despite our small size, we have held our ground throughout generations. In the beginning, there were those who wanted what was ours. A larger tribe began to move against us and we looked to our chief, Kaheleha, for a plan. Kaheleha, the first recorded spirit warrior, had taught his most talented warriors his magical secret. After years of training, they learned to leave their bodies and control their spirits. Kaheleha planned to use this power to scare off the intruders.

They led their people out to sea on ships. Leaving their bodies in the trusted care of the tribal women, they set off to win back their land. For weeks they 'haunted' the tribe using their spirits. They made the wildlife flee, taking away their main food source. They used the wind to blow down their tee pees and even turned their hunting dogs against them. The invading tribe finally became scared and deemed the land haunted. They spread the news to all of the surrounding tribes and soon no one wanted to have anything to do with that certain piece of land or the tribe. Everyone figured that a tribe that could live on haunted land surely had some deep connection with ghosts themselves.

The warriors returned to their bodies. Everyone rejoiced at their victory. They returned to their land, never to be challenged by another tribe again. Little did they know that trouble would come from within."

**Whoa, random, but I just used the fanfiction deal to spell check and it does not like any word that ends in 've'...anywhooo, review? **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Two and a half hours later...little more loopy, but still down own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, I had a question for you all...damn can't think of it. Maybe after some sleep it'll come to me. So I was gonna wait to post this until I added a bit more of after the campfire, but I just decided against it. Mostly, I'm really excited about this, let me know how you feel about the changes I made to the original story. I know it's not all that different, but I like the added vampire participation. Okay, I'm going to sleep and try to think of my question while you read this...Enjoy!**

**6. Baddest Bitch To Ever Hit This Town:**

"Years passed, the world of the spirit warriors was almost at and end. The warriors found that when they practiced the ways of the spirit warrior, they ceased to age. However, as they began to find their soul mates, they found that the less they used their spirit powers, the more they aged. They desired to age with their loved ones, leaving the spirit ways to new generations. The only surviving ancestor of Kaheleha was the chief, Taha Aki, who wisely kept the tradition alive, but just barely. Only a select few were taught the ways of the spirit warrior and Taha Aki always chose them with great care. There was a man in the tribe, who went by the name of Utlapa, that desperately wanted to learn the ways of the spirit warrior. Sensing a great deal of darkness in this man, Taha Aki refused his request. When Utlapa left the tribe, they thought it was the last time they would ever see him."

Everyone around me was held in suspense as Q looked around the circle, landing on my vampire family and smiling mischievously for effect.

"Utlapa had always been fascinated with the immortal realm of spirit warriors and other creatures. He had learned of some supposed immortal creatures living in a nearby village. He searched for months until he stumbled on a man with blood-red eyes. Utlapa knew at once that this man was powerful and he craved power above all else. He convinced the man, who he found out was a vampire, that he would not tell his secret if the man would turn him. The vampire man, Randall, happily agreed, eager to have some sort of companion. After he was changed, Utlapa became obsessed with getting revenge on Taha Aki for not teaching him the ways of the spirit warrior.

Utlapa watched every day as Taha Aki and the other warriors practiced entering the spirit world and leaving his body. They practiced at the same time in the same cave near the tribe leaving only their beloved hunting dogs to protect their bodies. One day, Utlapa decided to make his move. He distracted the dogs with fresh deer meat as he figured out what to do with Taha Aki's body. Just as he was returning to his body, Taha Aki watched Utlapa sink his teeth into the neck of his body and completely drain it of blood. Even his spirit could feel the venom coursing through his body. The pain was unbearable, his spirit acted of its own accord. Thinking that Taha Aki was dead, Utlapa let out a cry of victory, alerting the four other warriors of his presence, but not before he could get to their bodies as well. They all watch as he drained their bodies, their spirits reacting to the venom. Just as they thought they were dying, they saw Taha Aki's hunting wolf attack Utlapa, shredding him to pieces. This was not the dog they remembered however. It looked like the same dog, only three times the original size. Suddenly, they all realized that their spirits had entered their hunting wolves and they were watching the scene from the bodies of their trusted companions.

None of them knew what had happened, but they looked to Taha Aki's wolf for guidance. He finished off the vampire Utlapa and walked over to his body. Before their eyes, Taha Aki's body and the wolf's became one as he transformed back into his human state. The others followed his lead and all were back in their original bodies. They turned to Utlapa's body, burning it with their fury.

After that day, the four warriors could turn into wolves whenever they were threatened or needed to hunt. No one knew what to think of this new found power, but that if they ever came across another 'Cold Creature' like Utlapa, they would destroy it. The five men, Taha Aki, Anahu Uley, Maska Arteara, Cheveyo Makah and Shilah Call, became the protectors of the tribe. Once they met their wives, they were allowed to stop their transformations and age, but always taught their children the stories of the spirit warrior."

To say that we were stunned would be a grave understatement. We couldn't breathe. Vampires had truly caused these men to become wolves. It took all of my strength to not ask they question on my tongue I had a feeling I would soon hear the answer. _What vampire bit these men?_

"I know what you are all wondering," Q continued, answering my unspoken question. "We were not bitten by vampires, our story is an even more mysterious and magical one."

A man who had been sitting quietly in the corner all night stood up, as if to begin another story.

"My name is Hassun Arteara as most of you know. Our warriors' story does not end with Taha Aki. Another vampire came along to prove just how big of an effect Utlapa had on our people before we even knew it ourselves. The story of the spirit warriors is a great one, but the true legend is one of great sacrifice. It is of how one woman changed our lives for all of eternity. This, is the story of The Third Wife.

Taha Aki had never truly found his soul mate, but he realized the importance of keeping the tribe and the spirit warriors alive. He was married to two women, never aging like his fellow warriors to stay with them. One day he met a beautiful dark haired woman named Mato Black. The moment he saw her, his whole world revolved around only her. They say that, until then, no one had ever seen a bond like theirs'. They termed it 'imprinting', like a baby duckling on its mother. Nothing could break it. They had many children together and lived happily until one fateful day. The teenage sons of Taha Aki's warriors began to fall ill, experiencing abnormally high fevers and trembling violently. The Elders thought they were dying until, one by one, they began to transform into wolves like their fathers before them. Taha Aki and the others knew that there must have been some sort of great danger to trigger something like this. They were terrified to learn that their transforming ability had been passed to their sons, but pleased that the future generations would have great protectors.

As their leader, and the only Elder who could still transform and had control over it, Taha Aki set out to find the threat while the others taught their sons how to us their new abilities. They agreed to send the boys after him once they had a better control over their transformations. Taha Aki left on a solo mission to search and destroy, or so he thought. The bond with his third wife was stronger than anyone knew. She could feel, deep in her soul that he was in danger and followed him. Taha Aki came upon the neighboring village, only to find bodies lying in the town square, drained of blood. He knew at once that a vampire had once again caused this transformation. He finally reached the shore, oblivious to his pursuer, and came face to face with blood-red eyes once again. It was Utlapa's creator, Randall. He had come back for the land that Utlapa had promised him in their dealings. The creature lunged at Taha Aki once he told him of Utlapa's death. Taha Aki transformed at once, ready for the fight. He was holding his own, but he was old and even his wolf-body was weakened, not strong enough to win. Mato knew she had to do something to distract the creature, she had heard stories of these 'blood-drinkers' and figured out exactly what she must do. The sons were on their way and could help Taha Aki as soon as she distracted the creature named Randall

She pulled a dagger out of her buffalo skin boots as she ran in to the view of the creature and her beloved Taha Aki. She held up the blade and plunged it in to her heart. The creature was overcome with bloodlust and dropped Taha Aki to attack her. The sons came to the shore just as it pounced on the third wife. They quickly attacked, tearing it into pieces and burning every piece. Proud of their victory they looked to Taha Aki and his third wife. They had been too late. To this day we tell this story, not only to warn our men of what may come, but to honor the sacrifice and bravery of these two people. Since their day, the power of transformation and imprinting has been passed through the blood of the five original warriors. Because of her sacrifice, the third wife gave us a wonderful gift. The power of the imprint is undeniable. Every wolf-warrior also has the ability to imprint. Though the exact rules of who we imprint on are mostly unknown, there is one common element in all of our imprints. Every woman that one of our warriors imprints on has the heart of a warrior. They have the bravery and determination of Mato, the third wife."

**Review pretty please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay have to admit that this is not the most exciting part of my story, but I'm writing anyway cuz I need the set up, but I pretty much have all the boring stuff written and edited so I'll try to post it a bit quicker to get to the good stuff. That being said, my husband is coming into town this week so I'll do my best with posting, but forgive me I may be distracted :) Okay, done being gross...Enjoy! **

**PS- does anyone even read these? Oh well. they're fun to write!**

**PPS- This chapter is dedicated to linkkinparkk and ZareenBlack because I'm pretty sure they've both reviewed every chapter I've ever written on fanfiction...thanks guys!**

**7. Sophisticated Yoni:**

We left the wolves and the New World with a new understanding of those not like us. We had successfully forged a treaty to protect our secret and theirs, making new friends in the process. Every day I began to miss my family more and more, but there was one more thing I just had to see before making my return.

In 1590 I realized my love of literature. I had enough of real life adventure. I wanted some make believe/ safe excitement. I followed the works of William Shakespeare. I went to his plays and every play put on by the 'King's Men' for years. It was the only thing that could take my mind off my longing to return home. My favorites were his tragedies. Don't get me wrong, the comedies and romances were brilliant, but I connected the most with the tragedies. They were so complex and full of meaning. It made me think about the fact that my family had basically sent me away, keeping my sister close because she was more valuable to them. I would never begrudge her or any of them the attention she was given. However, it did make my nails turn a fairly dark shade of blue whenever I thought about it. At the time, I had thought of my life as a tragic play. I would later realize what the tragedies were truly about.

Alice and I 'spoke' constantly and never truly were apart. My powers had grown, but still not enough to need to keep me locked up. I was no threat to the secrecy of the vampire world, but I still wanted to go back home to the castle. It was 1610 when I returned to Volterra, Italy. I was met at the gate of the castle by 5 vampires, one pixie and one twin all bouncing with happiness.

"Bella!" they all screamed in unison.

"Oh sweetie we missed you so much!" My mother said pulling me into a hug after she had used her shrinking pixie powers to get through the gate and get to me first. Her nails were bright pink, matching mine and Alice's.

"Hi Mom! I missed you too!" I whispered squeezing her tight.

I greeted and hugged everyone. I had missed them so much. We stayed up all night talking about what I had been up to for the past 100 years. I told them about all the places and things I had seen. We talked until I was too tired to talk anymore. Alice and I still needed sleep at this point, but not as much as before. Carlisle still came at least once a year to check on our progress. He said that our vampire genes were slowly emerging, but since we were developing quickly mentally, it wouldn't be a problem. The only thing that he was worried about was explaining our skin as it was beginning to pale and shimmer in the sunlight, but since we were two of a kind, minor things like that were easy to pawn off on the unknown qualities of our new species. I still wasn't sure what he meant by that, but I would too soon find out.

Each year, Carlisle's visits were getting longer and longer. I didn't need to be an empath – a vampire who could sense others' feelings - to know he was lonely. I had been in Volterra for 60 years now. I trained to fight every day while Alice trained to control her visions. We were both getting very good. I could beat just about everyone in the Volturi Guard when it came to a fight without using powers. The guard was constantly growing as Aro found more and more powerful vampires. I was on a hunting trip with Papa Aro when we found two new treasures. We came upon two blonde twins wandering in the woods. I silently asked Papa permission, and then walked up to the twins.

"Hi! My name is Bella, what's yours?"

"Umm…my name is Alec and this is my sister Jane." The blonde boy said nervously.

"How old are you and what are you doing wandering in the woods?" I asked.

This time the girl spoke up. "We are 13 years old and we're looking for our parents, they left us here."

"We don't really know where we or they are." Alec said becoming more and more comfortable.

'_Papa can I keep them please!? They're gonna be powerful vampires I promise!' _I thought to him.

'_Bella, what about their parents? How do you know?'_

'_Uncle Eleazar taught me how, he taught me to copy his power. What if we keep them human long enough to find out if their parents are looking for them and if not, we turn them?'_

'_If you say so my Bell.' _Aro conceded, seeing my nails begin to sparkle and knowing there was no way he could change my mind.

"Hey how would you like to wait at our castle for your parents to find you and if they don't, you can come live with us!" I suggested excitedly.

"Yay!" They both said jumping up and down.

When we got back to the castle, we introduced Alec and Jane to the brothers and the guard. Everyone decided that, with the ongoing problems they were having with immortal children, they would wait to turn the twins. Immortal children were vampires who had been changed before they were old enough. Young children didn't possess the capacity to control their thirst, feeding and behavior. They were a constant threat of exposure. My fathers finally banned the creation of a vampire under the age of 14. Even though they were still young, they could usually control themselves.

While we waited for them to age, Alice and I would play with them like normal children. For a few weeks we got to pretend to be normal…well, Alice did. Aro had become intrigued about how I could copy Eleazar's power. He began testing my ability to copy others' powers. I knew what it would mean if I could so I wouldn't try. He never found out what I was doing because my mind was still blocked to him. As time neared the twins' birthday, he became more involved with them and brushed me off. He concluded that it was either a fluke or the long period of time I spent with Eleazar that allowed me to copy his ability.

Jane and Alec stayed with us for a month before we turned them on their 14th birthday. They told us that their parents had taken them hiking and left them in the woods while they went to find food. Aro finally found them and with one touch knew that they had purposefully left their children in the woods because they did not want them. He would have killed them if I wasn't there, but I told them we would give them one more chance to be good parents and come claim their children. Aro and I agreed to never tell Jane or Alec about our discovery.

Their parents never showed up. We told them what the Volturi were…vampires. They wanted to stay with us even after my family told them what that would mean. They were thrilled actually. They couldn't wait to become vampires, especially when they were told that I thought they would have great powers. I was terrifyingly accurate in my prediction.

Carlisle came to supervise their transformation. He seemed lonelier than ever. My dads decided that living with two newborn vampires was not a safe place for me and Alice. Seeing as she had learned to control her visions and knew to not tell anyone but the Volturi what they were of, we set out on another adventure, this time together. This time Alice and I had a plan. We were about to make someone very happy…


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey guys! So here's some cute/fun Little Alice/Bella goodness. I kinda love this chapter. Drama coming soon involving one evil twin. I hope you like this one and I'll try to post again this next week...Enjoy!**

**PS - funny story, I totally had a clumsy Bella moment today, I drew blood while putting a shirt on:)**

**Reply's:**

**ZareenBlack - Haha, not conciously, but it is pretty similar. I just wanted them to meet in the forest cuz I figure the Volturi don't interact with humans much in the city and I wanted them to have bad parents. However, can you guess who the witch in the candy house will be?**

**linkkinparkk - I promise to explain all of that later and yes she just may learn more ; )**

**8. Sisters of Salem:**

"Alice…I was thinking and I have decided that Carlisle has been alone for too long."

"Yes! Brilliant plan Bella Wella!" She exclaimed, already knowing my plan.

"Let's go ask everyone!"

We told our fathers the idea of leaving with Carlisle once the new vampires were created and they all agreed that it was a great plan. Alec and especially Jane had proven to be a bit rebellious and we al knew that would only get stronger once they were changed. Everyone was fairly willing to have us out of harm's way. Alice's vision of us all having a blast helped too. Everything was ready. Now all we had to do was ask Carlisle.

"Uncle Carlisle?" We said in unison with our signature pout on our faces. Our fingernails were sparkling and so bright pink it almost hurt our eyes, but what could we do, we were just way too happy to contain ourselves.

"Oh no! That face never means anything good." He replied backing away from us slowly, taking in the blinding neon coming from our hands.

"We were just wondering," Alice started.

"If we could come with you when you left," I finished so fast that only a vampire would have understood.

"Oh! Of course girls! I would love that. You scared me for a second there."

"Yay! We get to live with Uncle Carlisle!!!" Alice and I sang and we danced in a circle around him. We enveloped him in a hug and thanked him.

Carlisle was elated. It was all he could talk about until we left. We spent all of our free time planning out where we would go,what we wanted to see and who we wanted to meet. Alice had developed an unhealthy obsession with shopping and couldn't wait to get out and see what the world had to offer. I, however, had never been very 'girly'. I hated the dresses that were the only one option for little girls to wear. Sometimes I would wish that I was a boy and could wear those pant-things. Alice almost broke my ear drums with her shriek when I told her that. Oh well, maybe when I grow up. We decided that we would live in Turkey, but travel to other parts of Europe to shop, watch plays and discover new places.

Two days later, we were packed and headed to Istanbul, Turkey. I had been their once before and had fallen in love with the architecture of the Mosques. It was now 1670 and we were physically around 7 years old, but mentally at least 13 if not older. We hugged our family goodbye once again and headed to Istanbul. We stayed with Carlisle there, learning history, religion and the language until 1689, a mere 10 years before the fall of the Ottoman Empire, which Alice predicted of course.

During those almost 20 years, we saw some of the most amazing and terrible things you could imagine. We visited Versailles and visited the French Royal court. We were there to see the effects of the so called 'Glorious Revolution'. I got to see the Blue Mosque again. I had been amazed by it the first time, but seeing the structure survive the test of time gave me a great sense of pride. We watch countless plays for me and got hundreds of new dresses made for Alice in every place we went. However, nothing compared to the look on Carlisle's face the day Alice and I told him that we loved him.

After leaving Turkey we went to America. Not such a good idea. Apparently pilgrims don't have much of a sense of humor. Alice said it was her pixie heritage coming out, but frankly I found it uncomfortable and annoying. Hanging by a noose is not something I would willingly participate in again. I should explain. You see, Alice so brilliantly suggested that we move to a town called Salem in Massachusetts saying that she saw something fun there for us. For three years we pulled pranks on the town-folk while Carlisle worked as a doctor, claiming we were his daughters. On that third fateful year, the Salem witch trials began. Okay so maybe we provoked them. We may have used our new super-speed and strength to pull people chairs out from under them or move them completely to another spot before they could realize what was happening. _In our defense, they took it way too far. I mean, witches? Please!_

Anyway, on September 22nd, 1692 two girls named Alexa and Izzy Harmen were hung after being found guilty of being witches. It was on this day that I found a new power. We were hung, but our vampire strength kept up from being killed. After everyone was gone and we were left hanging I was starting to get annoyed. I had never been to Australia and always wanted to go so I kept thinking, _I wish we were all on a beach in Australia right now, this is seriously getting painful._ Just like that, Alice, Carlisle and I found ourselves sitting on a sandy beach in Australia.

"Whoa, Bella, did you do that?" Alice asked with wide eyes, apparently she did not see that one coming.

"Umm, I think so…Yeah I did." I admitted, completely confused

"Cool!" She squealed.

"Bella I think you have another power. What, exactly did you do?" Carlisle asked with curiosity.

My fingernails turned light pink, like they were blushing from my embarrassment when I tried to explain. "Umm, I just thought that I wished we were all in Austrailia on a beach because that noose was starting to hurt my neck and…here we are."

"Just as I thought, Bella, you can teleport."

Papa Aro was definitely going to want to use this one. As much as I loved him and he loved me, I knew how he got with his 'collectors items'.

"Can we keep this a secret from the Dads? I mean I don't even know how to control it yet and I'm having too much fun outside of the castle to go back forever." I said frantically.

"Of course Bella, but you'll have to tell him sometime." Carlisle said. He was always so loving and kind. _I sincerely hope he finds a family one day._

We stayed in Sydney, Australia for another 40 years, learning about the native wildlife. Carlisle took this time to teach us math and science as best he could. He really was a pretty good teacher. In 40 years we had memorized every discovery of Sir Isaac Newton, Leonardo da Vinci, and all the others that had come during their time. I spent any free-time I had working on my teleporting powers. I was getting quite good and controlled. One day I was thinking about how I really wish I could have a pet and I accidentally teleported myself to the jungles of Sumatra and came eye to eye with a female tiger and her white tiger cub, but instead of killing me, the tiger licked my face.

'_Hello little one my name is Mali and this is my cub Jayden.' _A voice said to me and I instantly knew it was the tiger standing before me. I had no idea how I understood her it was like she spoke into my mind. I wanted to see if I could do it back so I gave it a try.

'_Hi Mali! My name is Bella. Umm…how can I hear you?'_

'_Honestly, Bella I'm not sure. I've never been able to do this before, but I just had this feeling you would be able to hear me.'_

'_Well it's very nice to meet you and your son. I should get going before my Uncle Carlisle starts to worry.'_

'_It was nice to meet you too. Come visit us anytime, I know Jayden would love someone to play with.'_

'_I'll visit soon I promise.'_

They both pounced on me and gave me kisses before I left. I knew I would be visiting them very soon. It was nice to know I had someone to play with other than Alice and someone that I could tell anything without having to worry about them revealing my secrets to others.

Dad and I had been in touch the whole time. They were having a harder time with my newborns as they had planned, seeing as they were so young when they were changed, but they had great powers. In 1735, they were finally tame enough for us to come home. We were sad to be leaving Carlisle, but he said he would be seeing us soon. As we reached Italy, Alice had a vision. Her nails turned orange and I knew it was bad if she was that scared.

"Bella, I'm afraid of the new girl vampire." She said, her whole body trembling.

"Why Alice? What did you see?" I asked frantically.

"She…she's going to try to hurt you Bella." She was almost in tears.

"Oh Ali! Don't worry about me. As long as she doesn't hurt you I'll be fine." I tried to comfort her, but apparently this new girl was dangerous.

We were met at the airport by Papa Caius and Mama Renee. Papa scooped me up in a hug while Mama did the same with Alice.

"Oh Ella Bella, I've missed you so much!" Papa said hugging me tightly, "Your new vampire is awful, she needs some serious discipline." He said smirking.

"Well I think we can handle that." I said, my lips turning up of their own accord into a smug smile.

See, Papa Caius and I had a small secret too. We had been practicing with my mental shield ever since we found out that both Jane and Alec had mental gifts. Jane could cause anyone to think they were experiencing the worst pain they had ever felt in their life and Alec could make all of your senses fail and make you virtually numb. However, they wouldn't work on me and now I knew how to shield others and protect them. They had been manipulating my family for long enough and they didn't know what they were in for.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, I do own a Jeep that I am currently being quizzed on. Random I know.**

**A/N: Ok so I remembered what I want to ask you guys like two weeks ago and I really hope people read this. I want you to recommend stories that have really well written fight scenes because mine are currently lacking and one is about to come up. Thank you! Okay, so longest chapter so far and I'm pretty happy with it. Let me know what you think of it...Enjoy!**

**PS- Clumsy moment of they day: I managed to get ketchup on my nose while eating dinner, my sister-in-law saw and we burst out laughing while everyone else watched us like we were crazy.**

**9. You Think That I Won't Fight:**

We walked into the grand hall to meet the new members of our family. As the doors opened I saw my Daddy Marcus and ran to him. He picked me up and twirled me around before I heard the screams. I turned around to see my sister crumpled on the floor and Jane looking at her evilly. I quickly put my mental shield around her to stop her suffering as I attacked Jane. Her brother Alec tried to use his power on me in order to help his sister, but when it did nothing to me he screamed out in frustration.

"Ahhh! Why don't our powers work on you!?" He yelled.

"Because I'm here to make you finally realize that you're not better than everyone else." I explained with venom dripping in my voice.

"Maybe you should rethink that little plan of yours." Jane said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Maybe you shouldn't go around attacking anyone and everyone!" I spat back.

"We will do whatever the hell we please!" Jane screamed squirming under me.

"Oh no you won't, not anymore." I stood up and quickly put my mental shield on everyone, but the witch twins. I really wanted to nickname them another name that rhymes with witch, but the Dads get mad when I swear at such a 'young' age. Please I'm over 250 years old by now.

"Try it now. Either of you try your 'amazing' powers on anyone in the room." I challenged. They did and shrieked in fury when they found out they couldn't.

"What did you do to us freak!? Did you steal our powers?" Jane asked.

"Try it on your brother and find out." I sweetly suggested. I never thought she would hurt her brother like that, but never underestimate a b-witch. Alec writhed in pain as Jane used her power on him.

"How? Are you a shield?" He whispered.

"Yes, I am in fact." I quipped, turning away from him and towards my three fathers. "Oh and Dads I can do a few other things..."

I had finally decided to give in and let Aro train me, letting my full abilities come through. I had known for a while that I could learn other people's powers, but it always took me a while to figure out how to control them. Eleazar had taken about 5 years to teach me exactly how to control his power. I told Aro exactly how he had done it so that he could help me learn faster. I first had to let them through my shield, then the other person would have to use their power on me and then once I had it, use it with me so that I could fully control it. My shield was never fully down, but I could selectively let people in if I wanted. Seeing as how Aro was very protective of his own power, he started with someone else, someone with a more common power.

Her name was Heidi and she was the most beautiful vampire I had ever seen. She was 5'11" with long, straight golden brown hair and legs that I swore were taller than me. She had been the head 'hunter' back when the Volturi drank predominantly human blood. Now, I was not naïve, I knew there were still some who did. Looking at Heidi's amber-colored eyes, she was one of those that had trouble with the diet. However, they no longer brought them into the 'Banquet Hall' to be slaughtered. Heidi's gift was that she could draw people to her and make them feel safe in her presence, very helpful when your job is to lure people to their deaths. Aro instructed her as to what to do and she nodded her head, turning to smile at me. I let her power in and instantly felt at ease and began to walk towards her.

"See, Bella, it really does work. Now try it with me." She said still smiling. I put my shield around her and linked myself to her.

"Okay Aro, do you have someone for me to try it out on?" I asked, not using the power on him, I knew that would not be well received. He motioned towards someone in the doorway and in walked in one of the guard. A man named Demetri. Using Eleazar's power I could tell that he had a useful power too. Maybe I could learn his next. I looked into Heidi's mind as she used her power on him. She made it work by thinking that the person in front of her needed to come to her and trust her completely, it was so simple.

"Okay Heidi, I think I see how to use it. Could I try on my own?" I asked timidly, putting my shield back up.

"Of course, dear, he's all yours." Her faith in me was encouraging and I knew exactly what I had to do. I turned to Demetri to test myself. _You will come to me and trust me with your life. _Instantly he locked eyes with me and began to walk towards me like he was being pulled to me by an invisible string that was impossible to break. I giggled like the little nine year old I appeared to be and stopped using Heidi's power on him.

"Bella, that was fantastic!" Heidi yelled as she swept me up into a hug.

"Thanks Heidi…and sorry Demetri, I promise to never use that on you again." I said blushing.

"Bella, never apologize for your power, it is truly magnificent." Aro said beaming. There had been tension between us in the past and I was happy to do something that earned such praise from him. "Okay, Demetri, your next."

For months it went on like this, I had learned everyone's power in the castle. Everyone excluding Aro, Jane and Alec. He claimed that their powers were too dangerous to learn. I had to agree, I didn't want to give either of them the chance to get inside my shield. Aro, on the other hand, just did not want to share. I was too busy practicing with all of my new abilities to worry about why he wouldn't share. I had training every day with Alice. Her power was the most difficult to control and I had to practice often. We would have mock fights, trying to predict what the other would do before they would do it. I was actually quite good at it, not as good as her, but I had other motivations for being with her every day. Jane had developed a habit of torturing her whenever we were apart. I kept her close by so that I could constantly shield her. Jane became frustrated and things got much worse.

For years after we returned home, things were tense with Jane. She was mad that, for the first time since she was changed, she couldn't control every vampire in Voltera. She was staring to get vindictive and using others to get back at me. She began to torture people during the few hours that I slept each day and whenever I was far enough away that my shield couldn't cover someone. Papa Caius began training me every day on how to extend and strengthen my mental shield as well as helping me control my teleporting, physical shield and my many other physical shields. Papa Aro had become bored with the powers I already had and started to search for new vampires and new powers.

I was worn out and Jane was hunting, she still hunted humans with Papa Aro whenever she was allowed. I needed a break so I went to find Jayden. I always visited him when I needed a break from the intensive training…at least while Jane was out. We had found this picturesque waterfall the second time I went to visit him and were swimming in the pool of water at the bottom when I heard the voice of Papa Caius screaming in my mind.

He was begging for death. I could not think of anything that would be so bad that it would make a vampire beg for death. I quickly ported back to the castle only to find him writhing on the floor with Jane standing above him. I looked to Aro who was sitting calmly watching the scene before him with an unexplainable look of pleasure on his face. I was confused, but I knew I was the only one in this room keen on helping Caius.

"Jane!" I screamed as I covered Caius with my shield. "Why do you do this every time I leave? And to Caius! He is your elder and one of the fathers of our kind."

"Because you are his favorite and I HATE you!" She growled.

"Why do you hate me so much?"

"Because you are the only one who I can never beat and you kept secrets from me!"

"What secret Jane? I don't know what you're talking about." There was no way Aro told her about their parents. No one could be that cruel.

"You know what secret you lying bitch!" I looked to Aro and he just shrugged saying 'so what?'.

"Jane I'm so sorry! I just thought you wouldn't want to know. Please tell me how to make it up to you." I would do anything. No one should have to learn something like that and then know that others knew before her.

"I want you to feel the pain that I felt when I found out. I want _everyone_ to feel my pain." Well that explains some things. Ugh, I can't believe I'm doing this.

"Okay Jane," I said calmly. "What if I let you use your power on me?"

"You just want to steal my power from me you stupid little copy cat." She sneered.

"I won't I promise, you'll feel it if I even try. No tricks…okay take your best shot." I said as I pulled back my mental shield. I waited as Jane composed herself, and then I felt it. It was the most excruciating pain I had ever felt. I had to use all of my strength to keep my shield off myself. As suddenly as it began, it stopped.

"Bella!?" Jane yelled as she rushed over to me. "Bella, are you okay? Why would you let me do that?"

"I'm fine Jane and I did it to make you happy, to give you what you really wanted and to keep you from doing it to others just to get to me." I explained

"Oh, I promise I'll never do it again unless I really, really have to. I'm so sorry!"

"I'm fine Jane, but you have to know that I only kept that secret from you to protect you. It was wrong, but you were like my little sister back then and I would have done anything to keep you from the pain of finding out." I said honestly, quickly shooting Aro a look of disapproval.

"I understand, Bella. Truce?" She asked shyly, motioning Alec to come apologize.

"Ya, sorry Bella." Alec said, not able to meet my eyes. "Truce?"

"Haha! Of course!" I crushed them into a group hug, my fingernails turning bright pink.

That day, Jane stopped torturing Voltera and drinking human blood. That day I gained a little sister. That day I gained a new, more dangerous enemy.

**Okay, okay I know a lot of you liked Jane as the villain, but I promise mine will be much, much better than and cranky little 13 year old vampire. ;) Please Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry guys this isn't exactly a chapter, but I swear I'm working on the next one...kind of, I'll tell you all about that in a minute but first...I completely agree with all of you, last chapter was a bit confusing and I need to clear some things up. I may even rewrite it, but I'll only re-post it if you really want. I hope this helps. BTW, I seriously appreciate all of the questions it's helps me a lot and made me realize how vague I was last chapter. Let me know if there was anything I did not explain.**

Explanations:

1) When Jane said "Because you're his favorite" she was talking about the fact that Bella is Caius' favorite and that's why she attacked him. She knew that hurting him would hurt Bella severely because of their close relationship.

2) The secret I was referring to was the fact that Jane and Alec's parents left them and did not want to find them. Only Bella and Aro knew about this fact and Aro told Jane. I promise I'll explain that whole thing in the future.

3) Jane changes her opinion of Bella (admittedly maybe a little too quickly) because she willingly endures torture to save others from it and to make Jane happy. Jane has never had anyone be willing to receive her pain and is shocked by this.

**Okay so as far as the next chapter goes, I have good news bad news and good news.**

**Good news-I have chapter 12 almost completely finished**

**Bad news- I have even started writing chapter 10 or 11**

**Good news- I have up to chapter 14 outline**

**Anywhoooo I'm going to try to finish it by tonight and get it up, but if not it won't be up until Friday. Going up to the mountains and probably without the computer. Sorry guys. I'll do better at explaining things in the upcoming chapters. :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I am extremely sorry for my lack of updating...and frankly in the past two weeks any form of writing at all. However, I will try to give you a bit more of my time. Long story short, I have been living out of my suitcase for essentially the past month and my most recent trip that what supposed to last two weeks has now turned into another month so access to computers has been slim and my motivation has been low. I can't promise that this chapter is any good at all, but the next few should be better seeing as I wrote them before I got in my little funk. Good news is that very soon I will be taking one of my larger frustrations out on the person who deserves my anger the most and happily they live out of my fanfiction world that is my escape.**

**Ok so not that much happens in this chapter mainly because it was about to be way too long and secondly because I don't have much time, but wanted to give you something. I hope you don't hate it and if you do...well don't tell me and I promise to give you more/better stuff soon. ZareenBlack this one is dedicated to you for caring. Someone asked me for a preview and the second I figure out who it was they'll get one, anyone else too...Enjoy!**

For twenty years I lived in peace…well as much peace as I could be in with to hyper fashion freaks as my roommates. Jane, Alice and I began living in the same room five years after we called our truce. We were inseparable. They bonded over their love of fashion, which I still found terribly limiting, and Jane and I bonded over our powers. She and Alec had finally willingly allowed me to learn their powers. I hadn't use Jane's since then, but Alec's came in handy when I accompanied vampires on their hunts. Alice and I found that as we aged our blood became less appealing to our housemates and in turn, we were now able to be around them while they hunted. It wasn't at the point where we could bleed quite yet, but we were always careful. Being half-vampire helps with the gracefulness as well as having tough skin. I only had to worry right after training. Whenever I used any power too much or for too long I became weak afterwards. My skin became more penetrable and my balance left me for a short period of time. Small price to pay for my powers. Finally, 1755 rolled around. Alice and I were 10 and ready for some excitement. The 400 year anniversary of our fathers change and the start of vampires was a week away when Aro called me into his study. Heidi led me to his door and ushered me in.

"Oh My Bell you are finally here." He said with a smile on his face.

It was not uncommon for Aro to be smiling, but this smile was too big to be anything good. I had learned in my time at the castle that Aro had a thirst for power, his guard stood as evidence. It was packed full of powerful vampires that he had sought out, most of them forced to stay on the guard. We had had words about his persuasionary (totally not a word) tactics and he had backed off as of late. "I have good news for you my little Bell."

"What would that be my Papa Aro?" I said suspiciously quirking my eyebrow at him to let him know I was on to his way too happy mood.

"Now, now don't you worry, I have finally figured out a way for both of us to get something we want." He was smiling even bigger now.

"And what would that be?"

"Well, you will have to wait until the ball to hear all of my plans, but I will tell you the best part if you agree to help me train any vampires that happen to stay with us in the future." I didn't like where this was going. Was he trying to recruit for the guard? We were going to start running a vampire motel? What was he playing at?

"What do you promise in return?" I asked, not agreeing until I had more details.

"I promise to never persuade another vampire to join the guard if they don't want to." Now I was worried. I used my power from a little vampire name Maggie to see if he was lying, but he wasn't. How could I not agree?

"Yes! Oh I promise!" I said excitedly. "But how?"

"Ah, none of that you'll have to wait until the Ball on Friday to find that one out. Now, off you go I have it on good authority that a little physic sister of yours has a shopping trip planned for you."

"Yeah, yeah, I can already see what dress I'm going to wear with her power. Why does she make me try on everything in the shop if we both know which one I'll pick anyway?"

"Oh Bell you know it's all part of the fun and you'll do it to make her happy. Now, no looking into the future for what I'm announcing okay? And don't let Alice tell you if she sees it okay?"

"I promise Papa." I gave him a kiss and went to go face my crazy sister and best friend. I was more excited than ever for the Ball.

**Edward is only two chapters away! Next time I take this long to update someone please yell at me I give you permission. Thank you for your continued interest and support!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any parts of the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: This is gonne be a long one, but please read. I have lot's of good news. I now have a beta! Her name is Nabookie and she has been wonderful, plus she's going to keep me to an actually updating scheduale. So, from now on look for a new chapter every monday and thursday! I promise the story will go a bit faster after this chapter, but I needed to write this part and wanted a chapter where there wasn't some huge piece of drama, but never fear it's coming soon. Bella's about to run into some trouble...and Edward! Another little update is that we have made a photobucket account of who we think would play the characters in this story. The link is in my profile as well as links to the girls' ball costumes so check them out. I finally learned how to use polyvore and am having a bit too much fun with it. Okay I think I'm done...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10.5: Gonna Have a Party**

Training had been cancelled the week of the ball. Everyone was running around the castle at top speed getting everything ready. Much to everyone's surprise, Alice and Jane has been put in charge of the festivities. This year was the first fairytale themed Ball the castle had ever held, but in their defense, the ball was kind of a birthday party for us. We were turning 300…or 10. Either way it was a big deal for us. Everyone was given a character from a fairytale to portray.**(costume links on profile)**

Alice was Tinkerbelle, Jane was Little Red Riding Hood and I was Cinderella. Our, oh so lucky, fathers got to play our counterparts. Marcus was Peter Pan, Aro was Jane's Big Bad Wolf and Caius was my very own Prince Charming. I couldn't wait to see the costumes Alice was going to make them wear. I was hoping for tights on all three. All three of us would do just about anything to embarrass the rulers of our race. The big day came not a moment too soon. Alice had dressed us all up and we were waiting in the wings to be introduced. As the youngest members of Volturi, we were announced to the whole crowd by our fathers. The first called in Jane and Alec, who was forced into being the hunter that saved Little Red Riding Hood, and then it was our turn.

"Now I would like to introduce my daughters, the Daughters of Volterra." Dad's voice rang with pride as he announced us.

We twirled into the room and everyone fell silent. It was the first time anyone outside of Volterra had really seen us in 100 years, granted we were only about 3 years older, but we had changed quite a bit. Alice was taller, but still had her short black, spiky hair and bright pink eyes. With the wings of her costume, she looked more like a pixie than ever before. I had grown as well and so had my hair. It flowed down my back in soft curls, almost touching the top of my thighs. My gown reached the floor, sweeping around me gracefully as I danced into the room. I would imagine that we were quite the sight to behold. We were two little girls with the grace, beauty and wisdom of centenarians, but the bodies of children. The music started up and the attention was diverted away from us as the dancing began. That was my favorite part, the dancing. Back then everyone knew how to dance. It was magical watching bodies twirl around simultaneously, executing the choreography like they had been doing it their whole lives. I guess more their whole existence. I sat down on Caius' lap to watch the scene before me when a familiar blonde head of hair came into view. I flew into his arms with a squeal that could've rivaled Alice.

"Uncle Carlisle!" I screamed as Alice jumped into his other open arm.

"Hello my little girls."

"Hello!" We chirped in unison.

"Care to dance?" He said smiling like he had just found the cure for typhoid fever.

"Of course!" We yelled as we began to twirl around him not caring what dance we were actually supposed to be taking part in. He laughed and motioned for us to follow him out to the balcony. We went with him happily giggling and dancing our way outside.

"I may have a present for you little ones." He said mischievously as he turned around to face us.

"Really?" Alice said.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know if I should give it to you quite yet. I mean, technically you weren't born until 9:36 pm and look at that, it's only 8:02." He said holding our presents behind his back and teasing us.

"Oh pretty please…we'll give you kisses." We both gave him our signature pout knowing that it could make even the strongest person crumble to their knees.

"Someday, little ones, I will figure out how to resist that pout of yours…but for now I guess I'll just give you what you want." Uncle Carlisle reached behind his back to pull out two silver packages with beautiful blue bows wrapped around them and gave us each one. Alice and I quickly unwrapped the packages and open up jewelry boxes to find a charm bracelet in both of our boxes. I studied the bracelet and found only one charm, a crest of sorts.

"Uncle Carlisle?" Alice asked. "Is this what I think it is?"

"Well, you can see the future so that would be a pretty safe assumption to make," he laughed. "It's the Cullen Crest. You girls are truly the only family I have left and I wanted to let you know how special the two of you are to me." We both did an 'Alice' squeal and jumped into his arms, hugging him as hard as we could manage.

"We love you so much!" We cried, happy tears running down our faces. Carlisle kissed our cheeks and wiped our tears.

"I love the both of you too."

Our happy moment out on the balcony was soon interrupted by a request of everyone's presence so that Papa Aro could make his announcement. We all gathered in the main hall awaiting his proclamation. He walked up to the front of his stage, his presence oozing with authority.

"People of Volterra, friends and family, I have some very exciting news for our race. I have been persuaded by one of our little gems to give the members of my guard a chance to re-evaluate whether or not they want to be part of my guard." The crowd whispered skeptically, wondering how a little girl could force Aro to stop pressuring people into his guard. "Now I mean it, trust me, she's much more powerful than her appearance lets on. Anyway, from now on, only those who want to stay will stay. However, starting today, every vampire will be asked to serve one year in the guard. You may bring your mate and family with you if you wish, but it's only a year and we do live forever." Everyone laughed nervously, hoping that Aro was finally easing up. "Once your year is over, you may be asked to join us for longer, but you MAY decline, I promise that it will be completely your own decision from now on. If I do not make good on my promise I will have one very mad half-pixie on my tail and friends, I would not mess with her." He said, looking at me in mock horror.

I jumped up on stage, making him jokingly jump back and I smile innocently to the crowd before pouncing on Papa Caius and taking him down. The crowd erupted in laughter seeing something as tiny as me take on their race's leaders.

"Now, dance and be merry. Tonight is one to celebrate!" With that Aro walked off the stage, asking Jane to dance while Alice and I took Daddy Marcus and Papa Caius on to the dance floor. We danced the night away, but sadly, we get tired long before our vampire family does. We bid everyone goodnight, giving our fathers, Jane and Uncle Carlisle kisses before heading to bed.

"Night Cinderella, love you." Alice said sleepily.

"Night, night Tink." I yawned, falling asleep quickly, hoping that tonight really did change that fate of the guard.

**Sorry one more thing...I've gotten over 100 reviews!!! I can't thank you enough for that, it means so much to me. Keep at it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey guys I'm really sorry it's been taking me so long to update lately. Real life and my own distracted mind is getting in my way. Thanks to my wonderful beta for editing. I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker. Both Jasper and Edward come in the next chapter! Two little side notes and then on with the story. First, I read the first two books in the Hunger Games trilogy this past week and really liked them, however they f-ed with my mind a bit. Second, in the middle of the story Bella calls Alice 'Sister Sanderson' which is my nickname for my sister, I had to throw it in. :)I think that's all for now, please review, and as always...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11: I Dare You to Play With Me **

The next morning I was woken up by a voice in my head. Sometimes I really hated that my mind was like and emergency telephone, but I got up at started listening to what my 'caller' was saying.

"Mato! Mato are you there?" It was a wolf, but not Q.

"Yes, who is this?" I replied groggily.

"It's Tokala, Tokala Uley remember?"

"Hey, what's going on? Is everything okay over there?" I asked. Now that I was more awake I realized that usually Q was the one to talk to me when they needed anything.

"Umm…not exactly…I'm sorry to have to be the one to say this little one, but… Q unexpectedly died." He said gloomily. "We're having a ceremony in a few days and the new chief need to set up a mind connection with you.

"I'm on my way." I managed to think through my sadness. Tears were streaming down my face as Alice suddenly burst through my door.

"Bella! It was Q wasn't it? I'm so sorry I just didn't see it." She ran over to me, hugging me tightly.

"I know Ali. I have to leave soon. Will you pack for me?" Even when she was sad, Alice loved to pack. Really, I just couldn't think of anything other than getting to the wolves at this point. I got ready quickly, saying goodbye to everyone and promising Carlisle and Eleazar that I would meet them in Vancouver when I left the wolves. Two days after I got the new I was ready to go, but Alice was making it difficult.

"Bella, please don't go. I've seen it, something bad is going to happen." Alice pleaded with me for the umpteenth time since I told her I was going to visit the wolves.

"Ali, Q just died and there's no way around it, I have to go. I need to pay my respects and meet the new generation. I have to make sure they will uphold their part of the treaty and I'm the only one who can do it." I explained once again.

"Fine, but just do not do anything stupid or brave or…well anything you would normally do. You're the only sister I have and I couldn't bear to lose you." She said, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Ali, please don't cry. I see the same thing you do and I'm worried, but I can also see us back together. I'll be okay. I love you Sister Sanderson." I knew that would cheer her up.

"Silly, Bella Wella, we weren't the Sanderson Sisters." She laughed. We always joked that we were the true Sanderson Sisters of the Salem witch trials, but knew it was not true. Come one, humans, witches aren't real. _So Stupid. _"I love you too sis." With one more hug I was off.

I found myself in the Northwest corner of America. The tribe had been relocated to a new reservation because of the growth of the New World. Tokala walked up to me, picking me up in a hug while I cried for the loss of my friend. The tribe had allowed me to watch the burial ceremony, something not many outsiders would ever see, but they were convinced that it's what Q would have wanted. I paid my respects and left to take a walk in the woods and gather myself before meeting the new chief. After hours of walking I finally made my way back. I was met by a young man, no older than 20 that bore a striking resemblance to Q.

"Hello," he said "my name is Kaneonuskatew, but you can call me Kane. I am Qaleteqa's son and the chief of this tribe."

"Hello, Kane, I'm sorry for your loss. Your father was a great leader as I'm sure you will be." I said sadly.

"Don't be sad Mato, I promise to fulfill all of my father's wishes. I will uphold our treaty with your leaders and keep our relationship with you. He said nothing but good things to say about you. I dare say you fascinated him."

"Thank you," I smiled. "He was a wonderful man. Down to business though, I need to set up a mental connection with you so we can communicate." The business was taken care of quickly and soon enough I was enjoying a wonderful meal with my new and old wolf family. The wolves had grown quiet throughout the night and I knew it was more than Q's death that made them solemn.

"Alright guys, what's wrong?" I asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It's nothing little one." Kane said.

"Oh, come on Kane, she can handle it." Tokala said on my behalf.

"Yeah Kane I can handle it." I mimicked earning a chuckle from the wolves.

"Alright…there's been a nomad vampire in the area. We think he may be a threat." He finally admitted.

"I see, well I'll help you patrol while I'm here and we'll see if we can't straighten him out."

"No Mato, not going to happen, you're only a child." He protested.

"Call me a child again and you'll see just exactly why your father was so enthralled by me. Have you forgotten what my name means?" I challenged.

"I do not doubt you little one, but I can't have you fighting and getting hurt."

"Oh don't worry, she can hold her own." Tokala laughed, remembering the last time anyone tried to get near me. Kane finally relented and announced that he and I would take the morning shift, assigning the rest of the wolves their own patrolling shifts. I went to sleep, excited for the day to come. I sent a prayer to Q asking him to keep his people safe and let me help.

Kane and I began our patrol when the sun came up. He reluctantly allowed me to go with him, mumbling something about how he couldn't understand how a child like me would ever help in a fight. I smiled to myself, remembering the shocked look on Q's face when he discovered my powers. My grin grew knowing how much more powerful I had become since that first day I met my wolf family. We had just made the loop around the border for the third time when we smelled them. There were three this time. It seems the nomad had made some friends. Kane called the other wolves out for a fight. They were within the boundaries and I was their last chance at survival. If I could get them to leave peacefully, the wolves would respect my authority. Kane reluctantly let me head off the offensive as we approached them. Their heads whipped to our direction and when I saw their blood red eyes I already knew their fate, but I had to try.

"Nomads, I must ask you to leave this territory. Even you must know the Volturi's rules regarding these wolves."

"We live with our own rules, child. We will do as we please." It was the original nomad who answered me. He had dark hair and the pale skin of our kind. He regarded me as a child, not the force that I was. I secretly love when people misjudged me, all the more surprise for them later.

"Sir, I give you and your friends' one last chance to leave peacefully. If you choose not to, I will be left with no other choice than to let them destroy you." I said smiling sweetly at the man.

"Laurent!" The other man yelled. He had dark blonde hair and nondescript features. "You and Victoria can have the men, but the girl is mine. Let's get this over with."

The man, who he had referred to as Laurent nodded and sprung at Kane. In an instant I was surrounded by exploding fur as the wolves transformed. The fighting began and chaos ensued. I heard snapping of teeth, shredding of vampire skin, bodies crashing against trees leaving a wake of disaster and destruction. I stood still, awaiting the attack that was sure to come. I watched as the blond man, grinning ear to ear, sauntered towards me. I sensed his power, he was a powerful tracker who never lost his prey, but I was not afraid. My shield was up and this would be one time that he would not accomplish his task.

"I know who you are young one." He informed me. I knew my face betrayed my shock. If he knew what was good for him he would not knowingly attack a Daughter of the Volturi. "I know what will happen to me when they find out, but I can't seem to resist the challenge. You will be my greatest victory and lead me to the most exciting adventure of my life, running from the Volturi. I can't help but wonder how they could leave you with such little protection, but enough of talk, now is the time for action." He smile and leapt towards me, hitting my shield with a deafening crack.

I returned his smile smugly. "You will come to find, sir, that I am not one who needs protection." I goaded him. His earlier happiness left him, frustration seeping into his features as he tried again and again to attack me. The fight around us was over. Laurent had been killed and the woman had run off. The wolves were watching me in awe, not knowing whether to fight on my behalf or let me be.

'_I've got this Kane. Tell the others they can back down.' _I thought. Immediately, the wolves shifted back into their human forms. They had sustained injuries. Kane instructed them to leave and take care of the wounded, but he stayed put.

"Very sure of yourself aren't you child. I may not be able to hurt you, but your friend isn't so invincible." He said as he grabbed Kane. He had him in his grips before Kane could shift. I would not let another chief die the day they had buried the last. I had to act fast and as I searched for a plan, the legends rang through my head. The Third Wife. I had to do what I could to save the tribe. I would lure the vampire to me and teleport him away from here to kill him. I reached down and grabbed the sharpest rock I could find. I ran it roughly down my arm, enticing red liquid flowing down my arm. Kane was thrown away and the nomad was coming for me, but this time I let him come. My plan was to grab him and teleport before he came too close, but even the best laid plans don't work how you'd like them to. Before I could process what was happening, his teeth sunk in to my arm. Pain seared through my body, hot white pain ripped through me. My body begged me to succumb to it, but my mind was stronger, I teleported us to Eleazar's home in Vancouver. I saw the loving and terrified faces of my uncles before I gave in.

The pain was indescribable. I lasted forever, running through my veins, scorching my own blood, fighting to take over. I had always been told that the change took three days. When and if I ever awake from this living hell the first thing on my agenda was to hunt down whoever told me that and rip them limb from limb. After an eternity, the pain started losing the fight, the venom was beaten and my heart grew strong. Heard Carlisle and Eleazar in the other room, debating my fate, Carlisle was sure that I would wake up soon. Eleazar was terrified by the power he felt emanating from me. I opened my eyes and everything was clearer. I had the increased hearing and eyesight of a vampire, but I felt my heart beating and my blood pumping. I was not a full vampire. My pixie blood had kept me from fully changing. Carlisle came running into the room, relief washing over his face.

"Bella! Oh my goodness Bella, thank God you're okay." He bawled as he ran over and picked me up in a bone crushing hug.

"Carlisle, I'm fine I promise." I assured him. He pulled back and held me at an arm's length, looking me over and inspecting me for any signs of damage. I chuckled at him for being such a dad.

"Bella, this is not a laughing matter. You were unconscious for 90 days!" That put a halt to my laughter and I remembered item numero uno on my agenda. My anger flared and my fingernails turned a dark red before I remembered that it wasn't that persons fault that I was some freaky half pixie creature.

"Uncle, what happened to the nomad?" I asked ashamed that I had brought such a threat upon my uncles.

"Eleazar took care of him. Don't worry child he caused us no harm. Now, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Carlisle, not a vampire and I even have the heightened senses." I explained.

"Anything else Bella? Eleazar said that he felt your power increasing."

"I don't think so, but I would like to see him and the rest of his coven I have a strange theory I want to test."

"Of course, but there's something you should she first, child." Carlisle walked across the room, picking up a mirror and bringing it back. He turned is to face me and what I saw caused my breath to catch in my throat. I looked different, but the same. My skin had paled, my features were stronger, and my hair was thicker and wavier. I looked almost like an immortal child, but enough like a human to keep me safe. Or so I thought.

"Carlisle, what does this mean?" I asked, truly afraid of my fate. In the vampire community, the one thing that was forbidden above all were immortal children.

"I think it'll be okay, your heart still beats and you should still age, but be careful who sees you. Not everyone will be so willing to pause before making their judgment."

Carlisle led me out to the living room of the house. Eleazar and Carmen had been met three Russian sisters last year and asked them to join their coven. Their mother had recently been killed and they were in need of a parental figure. They were beautiful. They were afraid of me. Carlisle explained what I was. At least what they could know I was, a half pixie, half human who had just been bitten by a vampire. An anomaly, a freak. They trusted him though, and we cautiously nice to me. There was Irina the dark blond haired one and the oldest, Tanya, the strawberry blond haired seductress and Kate with platinum blond hair, the youngest and the only one with a power. I had a feeling that the vampire venom had strengthened my powers and I planned to try it out on Kate. Without touching her or having her show me her power I tried to learn it. I found that I could instantly duplicate it.

"Eleazar!" I yelled excitedly.

"Yes, child?" He replied.

"I no longer have to touch someone to learn their power. I already can copy Kate's and I just met her." I was excited but frightened by what this meant. I knew that Aro would have new vampires for me to train with when I got home and this would only make it easier for them to leave when they wanted.

I visited with Eleazar's coven for another month before leaving for home. I was about to go back to the wolves when I heard Alice's frantic voice in my head.

'_Bella!'_

'_Yes Alice?'_

'_You can't go back to the wolves just yet. Trust me okay? Come home before you go. You'll see them soon I promise'_

I told Alice I was on my way. I bid my old and new friends goodbye and teleported home. I was unsure what would be waiting for me when I got there. Aro had been talking to me non-stop about my new power and I began to fear how excited he was about it. Pushing those thoughts aside I walked through the gates of Voltera and back to my vampire family and my new life. In only a few days I was going to be officially inducted as part of the Volturi Guard.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga.**

**A/N: Okay, this chapter is a bit unexpected, but very necessary. I kind of love it. I already have chapter 13 written so I will try to edit it and post it later today I'm sorry for all of the shitty delays. Please review and let me know what you think of this new development in the story...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: Lock Them Up Tight**

I returned home, expected to be greeted with warm welcomes and well wishes. Boy was I wrong. I was a 10 year old girl, who had been bitten by a vampire. That's all anyone saw me as. What no one realized was that even though my body looked ten years old, my mind was much older. With the escalation of the immortal children problem, no one cared about my mind. Of course my fathers and my sister knew better, but we couldn't really tell everyone that both Alice and I were part vampire. Especially now. The others looked at me as an abomination. If they knew about Alice, she would be shunned as well and I couldn't let that happen. They would have overthrown my fathers for their 'discretions'. There was talk that the Volturi had gone mad, allowing a creature like me to live. It was the height of the immortal child outbreak and no one, not even the Volturi, was an exception. However, people could not deny my beating heart and the love they had for me. I was to be put under severe guard and monitored. No one knew my fate. No one. Even the ones, who claimed to love me more than anything, couldn't justify letting me run free. It broke my heart. I was imprisoned, guarded by the Romanian vampires, the only coven big enough to challenge my family's coven. Apparently, my family was not to be trusted. This was the only way to prevent the war that my life would have caused so I agreed to it. I took three years before my spirit truly broke. My father no longer found joy in anything other than my mother and Alice. Caius was angry and bitter. Alice no longer had visions. None of them could bear to visit me anymore. They couldn't look into my eyes and see the hurt and betrayal that lived in my soul. I knew they had no choice, but I couldn't help what I felt. It was the only thing I could never control. My eyes and fingernails always gave me away. It had been three years since they had been any color other than blue.

It was the summer of 1789 and the mandatory year of service on the Volturi guard was about to begin. Who knows why anymore, it's not like I'd be there to do my part. Aro came into my quarters for the first time in a year, looking actually happy. He had a plan. That was the day that Midnight was born.

"Bella, dear, how are you feeling today?" He asked like it was any normal day and I was not a prisoner in my own home.

"Enough of the pleasantries Aro, what do you want?"

"Now, now my Bell. Is that any way to talk to the man who is going to get you out of your room?" Now I was paying attention. My guards were away, but not for long. I didn't know how he planned on getting me out but I would do anything at this point. He turned around to open the door and in walked a young girl, about my age, with brown hair and blue eyes. She looked just like me. "This is Celeste, she will serve as your body double while you and I go train the visiting vampires."

"Hello Miss Bella. It would be my pleasure to serve you." She looked terrified, but I could tell that she wanted to help.

'_Aro' I thought to him, 'please tell me that you didn't threaten this girl, or hurt her parents or anything at all…'_

'_My Bell, you underestimate my compassion. She is an orphan and I promised her food and board for her help. She's perfect, she looks and smells almost exactly like you. We'll just leave some of your blood with her and tell the guards that you're upset and want to be left in piece. I'll smuggle you out and in.'_

'_For how long? Won't they notice that she ages faster than me?'_

'_Not for long. I feel the Romanians have almost gotten sick of guard duty.'_

I didn't want to know what was going on in that mind of his. I just wanted out. Celeste took my spot and I left with Aro. He led me in to a closet at the end of a hallway I never knew existed and told me to change. I changed into a set of workout clothes, lace up boots and a blue mask. We couldn't have any of the visiting vampires seeing me or knowing who I really was. Every day from then on Celeste would enter as Midnight and I would exit as her. The first day was the hardest. I hadn't used my powers in three years and didn't know if they even worked anymore. This gave Aro an idea. He told the vampire world, including my family, that I had lost my powers in my transformation. The only people who had seen my new ones were sworn to secrecy. Seeing as no one in the castle other than him knew that I could learn a power without touching the vampire, Midnight was introduced as a very powerful vampire who was in charge of training all visiting vampires. During the second year of my imprisonment, I had found that I could stop my heart for short periods of time. That had caused quite the panic. I would stop my heart, train the vampire, learn their power and go back to my room. Those were my days for 6 years. Celeste's age was starting to show and the Romanians were growing bored.

The Romanians deemed two guards suitable to watch me and left to go back home. The Romanians came by every ten years to make sure I was still being held captive. They watched me age. They saw that the venom had not done anything to my personality and that I had not developed a thirst for blood, but they did not trust me. They did foolishly trust my guards. Their names were Jared and Celeste. Yes my body double Celeste had become a vampire at the ripe age of 16. She loved her new life and had fallen in love with Jared. They were in on mine and Aro's plans. Hardly anyone visited Bella anymore. Alice, Caius and Jane made appearances on holidays and birthdays, but I always made sure to look for visions of their visits. Carlisle came every year on my birthday, I told him exactly what was going on. He was the only one who visited because he wanted to. Not because he felt guilty or because I was his powerful protégé. He was my family. I spoke to the wolves through my mind, but told them nothing about my captivity. I was my routine and my life. It was a good system we had worked out, but people began to wonder about whom exactly Midnight was and why she wasn't helping the guard in their missions. That was the year that I finally became part of the guard. Well, as Midnight at least. I was the best, most powerful vampire in the guard, but a terrible team player. I couldn't bring myself to fight with and for the very people that I loved and who turned their backs on me. I still loved them and wanted to protect them, but it was too hard. It was finally decided that I would go on missions alone. Everyone thought I was a stuck up brat, but I was too good at what I did for anyone to say anything.

For years our system worked. At the beginning of my imprisonment I had been 'sentenced' to live under guard until my 15th birthday in 1905. At that time, assuming I had aged, I would be 'mature' enough to handle my change and my non-existent thirst on my own. It was ridiculous. I had never once thirsted for blood, never once attacked anyone. Sure I was hostile, but who wouldn't be if they were in my situation. Midnight, however, was free. As her I still had few friends, only talked to Aro or Carlisle, but I was free. I was useful. It went on like this for years. She went on missions as often as possible. Bella had the occasional visitor, but never left the room. Even in 1855, when the Volturi celebrated the 500th anniversary of the vampire race, Bella was not invited. Midnight was. I painted my nails black and dressed in my mask, a blue gown with flowers on it and my signature boots. No one would recognize me with my mask on. They hadn't in years. I looked like Bella. I had her brown hair, a bit longer now and her bright blue eyes, but my body had matured. My body was thirteen, but it had matured since I had been in this public of a setting. I was taller and the training made me stronger, leaner and my muscles harder. The only one true 'Bella' element my appearance kept was my eyes. The fact that no one had made the connection boggled my mind, but I didn't have time to dwell on the sadness of my only family not recognizing me. I had a party to go to. I stopped my heart, put up my hair and went to face the masses. Something I didn't do often. Alice's theme this year was flowers. I had never in my life wanted to tell her to stick her request for me to be a pansy flower up her ass more than anything, but I couldn't. She was still my sister and _I_ still loved_ her_.

Alice looked like a princess in her rose themed red dress and Jane lit up the room in her sun flowery outfit. They were beautiful and the life of the party. I missed my sisters. Just as I turned to leave because my heart was about to break I felt a cold hand on my shoulder.

"Care to dance princess?" A smooth, loving voice said. The one voice that made me truly happy these days. I turned around and crushed Carlisle in a hug. "Oh my, well I missed you too Bells. May I have the honor?" He asked holding his hand out to me.

"Yes and its Midnight tonight, Carlisle." I said, sadly pointing to my mask. We danced and talked all night. Carlisle had just been to see the wolves and brought with him news that the wolves had stopped transforming as no threat was around them. I was happy for them and told him how much I missed them and my old life.

"Have they been visiting you lately?" He asked and instantly I knew who he meant.

"As much as they ever have."

"Only 50 more years."

"Then what Carlisle? I'm free and everything goes back to normal? I can't do that!" I cried. I didn't know if I could ever forgive them, ever be part of the family.

"No, sweetie, then you go and do whatever you want. You know you can always come live with me. I have missed you, but I think you should stay and work it out with them." I knew he was right, but it didn't mean that I had the strength to do it.

"Carlisle, I'm weak and I'm tired. Midnight has her obligations to the guard though, so I'll most likely stay." I said dejectedly.

"Well here's something that may help." I felt him fiddling with my charm bracelet that I had hidden in the sleeve of my dress. I had long since removed my Volturi princess necklace, but I never took off his bracelet. I looked down to find a new charm on my wrist. "It's the Chinese symbol meaning strength. Whenever you feel like you can't handle things anymore, look at this and remember me. I love you like my own daughter and you will always have a family in me."

I looked up at him with tears in my eyes. I saw his love for me shining through and cried for the man who was in no way blood related to me, but my only true friend and father. "Thank you Carlisle. I don't care what biology tells us, you are my true father." We hugged for what seemed like hours, only to be broken apart by Aro's normal announcement. He made the normal greetings and reminded everyone of the 'Exchange Program' as he was now calling it and then he called Midnight onto the stage.

"Ladies and Gentleman, I would like to present to you our very own Midnight. On this night, we come to celebrate our heritage, but also to recognize those who protect what we have. Midnight is the most vital member of those protectors and as of tonight, the head of the Volturi Guard." He looked at me with a huge smile on my face. I had known this was coming and smiled back, but I did not see what was to happen next. "We would also like you to all witness the crowning of a new princess. May I present to you, Midnight, the newest Volturi princess!" Heidi came out, holding a beautiful sapphire encrusted crown and in that moment my fragile heart finally broke. She motioned for me to bow to receive my crown and when I did I saw the symbol of strength on my bracelet peeking out of the sleeve of my dress. I knew in that moment I could not accept. I had to be strong for myself.

"Aro," I started, standing up straight and confident. "I cannot even express how honored I am that you are choosing me to be the head of the Guard and I promise to never let you down. However, I will not and cannot accept this crown." The crowd gasped and whispers broke out. I walked to the front of the stage to address the entire vampire community. "I know that many of you think of me as a stuck up brat, but I have my reasons. You wonder why I talk to virtually no one, why I have few true friends, but still am loyal to this family. Though I may be loyal, I will not be your friends because you all have no true loyalty. You, for 300 years had another princess that you all thought of as part of your family. You claimed to love her as a friend, sister, and daughter even. Where is she tonight? Where is she while you all stand ready to replace her with me? She is trapped in a room, guarded constantly because she is something new, because she was a victim of a blood thirsty vampire. I can tell you, she is not dangerous. I am one of the only people who even acknowledge her existence anymore. I will not be the one to replace her. If you want a princess, go find the one you already have." I stormed off the stage in anger and disbelief, leaving a wake of shocked faces and even some dry sobs, but they weren't for me. Not really for Bella. People just didn't like getting called out on their transgressions. How soon I was forgotten.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Hey all! Okay so there are a few things I forgot to put in the last chapter mainly being that the link to Midnight's Mission outfit and her Ball Dress are on my profile and I love them so go check them out. I want the boots, but then again I have an obsession with shoes. I'm so happy that everyone was mad at Alice! I got really mad at her, I love her character, but sometimes she just pisses me off. Also, I have two new stories I'm writing, but I don't know whether to start posting them now or wait until I have more to work with so let me know if you want them or at least a preview. I think that's everything. Oh, don't worry Bella won't be forgiving Alice anytime soon, but I love Jasper too much to let harm come to him :) Ok now that's all...Enjoy!**

**Chapter 13: I Dare You to Play With Me**

Caius was the first one to come. He was in my room the next day. He looked like he hadn't hunted in days. All I needed was one look into his haunted eyes and I knew I would forgive him. I reached out and grabbed his hand, using Aro's power for the first time ever. I was flooded with memories of me. I saw the love he had for me and the pain he had felt for the last hundred years. I couldn't stay mad at him.

"Bella, I'm so sorry my daughter. I'm sorry for how I've acted. I'm sorry for not visiting more often and most of all, I'm sorry that it took getting yelled at by a temperamental vampire to make me realize what I had been doing. Bella, I don't even know the words…" He couldn't go on, and I swear that if vampires could cry, there would already be waterworks.

"I love you too, Papa Caius." I said knowing the words he wanted to say. He hugged me tightly and held on for dear life. As if he thought that if he let me go, he would lose me all over again. After that day, he came much more often. We read books together. He taught me to play the violin, flute and piano. He even taught me how to paint and installed a window in my room so that I could be inspired by the world.

Slowly, the other members of my family came trickling in. I forgave most right away, using their memories as evidence or their sincerity. Midnight still went on her missions and while she was gone we told everyone that Bella was asleep and to come back later. Twenty years later, however, there were still no apologies from Alice or my father. Alice never even visited after that day. One winter night I was hit by a vision. Alice needed Midnight's help. Someone she cared deeply about was in danger and Midnight was the only one who could save her. It would happen in exactly 4 years.

3 years and 360 days later, there was a timid knock on my door. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing. I laughed literally until I cried. Once I had finally collected myself, I looked up to find Alice standing in front of me looking seriously confused.

"Let me guess, oh twin of mine. Here to sweet talk me so I get Midnight to help you?" I sneered.

"No…" She shuffled her feet, not meeting my gaze. "I missed you I wanted to apologize for the way I've acted."

"Whatever. You and I both know that I got the same vision you did. If she doesn't do something, your poor Jasper will be killed." I laughed.

"Well yes, but I am sorry!" She insisted. "Just give me a chance. I know you've been forgiving the others. I am sorry, sis." She pleaded frantically.

"Alice I'm not your 'sis'. You lost her years ago. No, scratch that, you abandoned her years ago. I have forgiven some of the others, but only after days of talking and rebuilding our relationships and you what? Think that because you need my help and give me this fake half-assed apology I'll forgive you? Think again little pixie. I have no plans of that any time soon…However, Midnight has already been given the assignment to go stop the wars in the south and I will tell her to save Jasper." I sighed defeated. As much as I wanted to be mean, I couldn't hurt Alice like that. Besides, Jasper was going to be a great brother to me. However, she was nowhere near forgiven. "When you're truly sorry and not just here to use me, we can talk about the word forgiveness. Until then, go find your Jasper. He's where your loyalties lie." With that I turned away from her and began painting the oak tree outside my window. I heard the door close and the sobs of relief. I could only hope that this Jasper could love my sister the way she deserved.

Five days later, Midnight was in Texas, cleaning up after a giant war between two vampire armies. There had been an outbreak of wars in the South. Armies made up of a few adult vampires fighting with newborn soldiers for land and blood. The worst leader was a woman named Maria. Most of her success was due to her second in command. Jasper. My sister's future mate and my future brother in law. The fighting was over and only those two survived. In Maria's memories I saw only a thirst for blood and power at any cost. She was planning to kill Jasper no matter the outcome of the wars. In Jasper's I saw regret. Maria was quickly killed and Jasper was saved. As I moved to leave, I felt a tug on my arm.

"Ma'am, why did you save me?" Jasper drawled uncertainly. He was tall and lean with shaggy blonde hair. He was adorable and perfect for Alice.

"Because I know you did not want to kill all of those beings…and I have a princess back home who would be devastated if you died."

"A what?" He asked confused. He did not know much about the Volturi.

"You'll see." He wasn't satisfied. "Fine, let's just say that I was doing your future bride and sister in law a big favor." I said as I walked away.

"Who in the what now?" Mmm, I guess that didn't really help.

"Jasper, you're a truly good soul. Go to Oregon and find your happiness, she'll be waiting for you there. Her name is Alice. She may seem like a bit much to handle, but you're up to the task. I'll see you again sometime." With that I left, happy to have had a hand in my sister's happiness…even if she was being a selfish little bee with an itch right now.

"Thank you!" He yelled. I looked back and saw nothing but happiness in his eyes. I was glad that I had saved him. I always wanted a brother.

I had planned on making a secret trip to my wolves on my way back. Kane was the only one that I knew who was still alive. I missed them and wanted nothing more than to visit my other family. Unfortunately, on my way I got news of a newborn problem in Chicago. A man named Hugo was creating newborns and putting them in highly populated areas while they changed. The moment they woke up, they went on a killing spree and it was starting to make people suspicious. I was the closest member of the Guard, so it was my assignment.

I quickly tracked down Hugo and 'took care' of him, but not before acquiring a new power that would greatly change the lives of many vampires. Hugo never knew it, but he had the ability to make any vampire temporarily non-venomous. With one touch he could take away a vampire's ability to create another one of our kind for at least a short amount of time. I went in search of the others, finding them and capturing them. They would be rounded up by a new Guard member named Felix that I had yet to meet. After that, Aro would decide whether or not they could uphold our rules. Either way, my job was done. I walked the streets of Chicago exploring one place I had never been before. There had been an outbreak of Influenza recently. Doors were boarded up and no one ventured out. I was looking for foodwhen I heard a weakening heartbeat. I turned down the closest ally to find a six year old little girl, dying of Spanish Influenza. Carlisle had taught me enough about medicine for me to know that she needed a hospital. Now.

I scooped her up in my arms and ran as fast as I could to the nearest hospital. Thankfully, it was the middle of the night and anyone who may have been out to see me was far too inebriated to realize that I was running too fast to be human. I changed my clothes while I ran, taking off my mask as well. No one would recognize me here. I reached the hospital five minutes later and admitted the girl, saying that I was her older sister. They took her in without asking a single question. The Spanish Influenza had broken out a few months ago and by the looks of it, things had already gotten out of control. Everywhere around me people were running frantically to try to save dying patients. There were 5 sick to every 1 healthy and the disease was winning. I knew enough to help and could not walk away without doing something. I ran up to a short and tired nurse, telling her that my mother had been a nurse and I may be able to help. She told me to do what I could.

I spent three days at the hospital, administering drugs, taking blood and doing anything else they told me to. I had to get back to Voltera, but I had two more patients to check on, a mother and her son. The nurse I had met on my first day, Miriam, told me that they were very far gone and just needed to be kept company. Apparently one of the doctors had taken a special liking to them and wanted a nurse there at all times. I walked into their room, checking the woman first. She was beautiful even in her sickness. She had copper hair and blue-green eyes. Her face was soft but strong. She was a fighter. I bent down to check her heart rate when she noticed me.

"You're another one of them aren't you?" She whispered, not able to talk any louder.

"Yes, I'm another nurse." I said, thinking that was what she meant.

"No. You're different, like the doctor. You can save my son." She replied.

"I'm sorry ma'am I don't quite know what you mean."

"You and the doctor. You have to save him. I know you're different. Just go help him." She pleaded pointing the boy in the bed next to hers.

I walked over to her son, like she asked me to. I looked down at his pale and fragile body. It always amazed me what the body would stand up to. It was obvious that he was going to die, but he just was not giving up. I had a sneaking suspicion that he got his strength from that mother of his. My eyes moved up his body, taking in his vitals. Times like these, I was extremely thankful for my freakishly good hearing and sight. I watched his neck, seeing the faint pulse that still beat on. When I finally reached his eyes, my breath caught and my heart literally stopped.

Only for one or two beats, but still, I had never reacted that way to anyone in my life. His emerald green eyes bore into my soul and I swear I might have melted. I could see his beauty through his sickness, just like his mother, and it broke my heart. Through those piercing green orbs, I saw into his soul. It was pure and good and worth saving. I knew at that moment that I would do anything to save him. My thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice.

"I'm sorry miss, but would you mind leaving me alone with them for a moment?" I turned around to come face to face with a blond vampire.

"Father!" I shouted, maybe he could save this boy in front of me.

"Bella? My daughter, what are you doing here?" He asked as he hugged me gently.

"Well, I was here to take care of a small newborn problem, but as I was leaving I stumbled upon a sick little girl and just couldn't help myself. I brought her here and saw how understaffed you were so I offered my services." I explained, constantly listening to the weakening heartbeat of the two humans in the room.

"That's my little girl, head of the Volturi Guard with a heart of gold," Carlisle chuckled. I knew that inside he was bursting with pride. He had been upset when I joined the guard, afraid that I would lose my innocence.

"With a father as compassionate as you, who would expect any less?"

"Ha-ha, good to see your humor is still intact as well."

"Carlisle," I said changing the subject. "How long do they have? I want to save them, you have to save them." I pleaded with him.

"Maybe a day, maybe more…" He thought deeply for a moment before speaking again. "I think the mother knows what I am." They were both fast asleep; we knew we could talk about ourselves without them, or anyone, hearing.

"Yeah, I kind of got that impression too…"

"What? Why do you say that, Bella?" He was startled, but not all that surprised.

"She may have told me that I was 'different, just like the doctor'" I quoted, "but now I really know what she meant by that. She wants us to save him."

"I know, she already asked me to do everything in _my_ power to save him." He said warily. "I don't know what to do, Bella. You know how much I love having company and how lonely I get, but can I really force another being into this life?"

"Oh please, stop talking like vampires don't have souls. Okay, so there are some who may not be the best people in the world, but I just can't see someone as good as you not having a soul. You have the ability to love, that alone proves you have a soul." I knew he did, he had to.

"See, always making others feel better. You, my little Bells, prove that vampires have a soul…even if you are only half vampire." He said smiling, still not convinced of his decision. I was using Alice's power to see the boy's future and it was still undecided.

"Change him Carlisle, I can't explain it, but he seems important to me. I need him around." I pleaded. Just as I was about to convince Carlisle I heard a voice in my head. I knew I could block it, but that would only cause more problems for me.

**Hope you liked it please review! Thanks for all of the reviews so far! Let me know if you want previews of my other stories!**

'_Bella, I know it's not taking you this long to deal with three vampires. Get back before I come get you.' Damn Aro, damn mental communication. _

"Carlisle, I have to go. I love you, my true father. Change him." I hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek before teleporting back to the castle.


End file.
